Mareas tormentosas
by Haruka Hakurei
Summary: A Lucy Heartfilia, comandante de las fuerzas oceánicas de Magnolia, se le encargó la misión mas importante de su vida: Detener a Natsu Dragneel, el pirata mas peligroso y buscado [Pirates AU]
1. Prólogo

**Y aquí tenemos el nuevo NaLu Pirate AU, espero que la disfrutéis ^^**

 ** _NOTA_ : Este fic hace referencia al Pirate AU de Leon_S ( leon_s7 en Twitter) un conjunto de dibujos que narran una pequeña historia de piratas entre Natsu, Lucy y los demás. No hace falta decir que yo escribiré sobre mi propia versión de su historia, pero siempre respetando sus bases, como por ejemplo incluyendo todas las escenas dibujadas, y asignando los personajes tal y como Leon_S lo hizo**

 **Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis de la historia y recordéis visitar también su trabajo, ya que os ayudará a familiarizaros mucho más con este fic (su cuenta en DeviantART es LeonS-7, allí también encontraréis su tumbrl y más)**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** – Prólogo

"¡Teniente, informe!" Grité con voz autoritaria

"Nada a la vista, comandante Heartfilia" Obtuve como respuesta

Chasqueé la lengua en desaprobación "Esa maldita lagartija escurridiza…" Dije furiosa, golpeando un puño contra la mesa "Juro que te atraparé, Dragneel" Maldije entre dientes

Hace un año, a mí, Lucy Heartfilia, comandante de las fuerzas oceánicas de Magnolia, me habían encargado la misión de capturar vivo o muerto a Natsu Dragneel, capitán de la temible tripulación pirata Fairy Tail

Habían sido 365 días de fracasos en un estúpido juego del gato y el ratón, no esperaba que fuese fácil capturar al pirata más temible de todos, pero suponía que mis filas podrían encargarse de ello con cierta rapidez a la hora de aceptar la misión

Estaba muy equivocada, ese maldito bastardo era rápido y astuto

Yo examiné el mapa para posibles estrategias de ataque "Es imposible que hayan ido muy lejos, prácticamente les teníamos" Hice una pausa "Su barco es rápido, pero el nuestro está mucho mejor equipado que el suyo, podemos alcanzarles si seguimos el rumbo actual"

Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a la cubierta "¡ **RUMBO ACTUAL, A TODA VELA**!" Di la orden a mis hombres, quienes rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra "Voy a por ti, Salamander" Susurré entre dientes para mí misma

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde que aceleramos el rumbo y no había noticias de avistamiento. Maldita sea, esto es frustrante, ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?

"¡COMANDANTE, BARCO A LA VISTA!" Informaron desde el puesto de vigilancia

Mis ojos se ampliaron y me dirigí hacia la proba del barco, sacando mi catalejo. El entusiasmo creció en mi interior cuando identifiqué la bandera de Fairy Tail en el mástil

"¡ **TODOS A SUS PUESTO, TENEMOS A FAIRY TAIL**!" Grité en la cubierta, por lo que todos mis hombres se prepararon para el asalto "¡ **PREPARAD LOS CAÑONES Y LAS ARMAS**!"

Los cañones fueron puestos en posición de ataque y listos para ser disparados, todos estaban rápidamente equipados con sus rifles y espadas largas

Yo desenvainé mi espada, lista para el ataque, cuando observé que el barco de Fairy Tail se detenía. Así que querían hacernos frente eh… Grave error, Salamander "¡ **ATENCIÓN, PARECE QUE ELLOS VAN A LUCHAR, NO LOS SUBESTIMÉIS NI POR UN SEGUNDO**! ¿¡ **ENTENDIDO**?!"

Todos dieron un grito de batalla como entendimiento, había estado esperando 1 año por este día

Ambos barcos estaban ahora al mismo nivel, por lo que la batalla comenzó.

Mis hombres deslizaron una pasarela de madera hasta su barco, por lo que entramos al ataque sin contemplaciones. Fairy Tail disparó uno de sus cañones, derribando nuestro mástil principal

"¡ **MIERDA**!" Maldije "¡ **DISPARAD LOS CAÑONES**!" Ordené. Pero antes de que mis hombres pudiesen llegar hasta ellos, habían sido emboscados por enemigos, quienes alcanzaron nuestro barco usando cuerdas.

Pronto visualicé el pelo de color rosa del capitán del barco "Vaya Vaya, Dragneel, que bonita y original abordaje pirata" Hice una pausa desenvainando mi espada "¿Listo para ser encerrado, criminal?" Dije son una gran sonrisa de confianza en mi rostro, poniéndome en pose de batalla

Salamander soltó una audible carcajada "Veo que por fin tus borregos han logrado alcanzarnos, pero lamento decirte que serás tú quien será encerrada en mis calabozos, _Comandante Heartfilia_ " Resaltó lo último con un tono de suficiencia, burlándose de mí

Yo apreté los dientes y me abalancé hacia él con un grito de batalla. Salamander desenfundó su espada y mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando vi que estaba envuelta en llamas, esquivando por poco su ataque

Yo retrocedí de un salto "Que demonios…" Dije totalmente sorprendida

"¿Qué ocurre, Heartfilia, te gusta mi espada?" Se burló riéndose entre dientes

Yo apreté los dientes con irritación "Ciertamente a las ratas de mar os gusta jugar sucio, ¿eh, Salamander?"

Haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta, él se lanzó para atacarme una vez más, pero yo bloqueé su ataque con mi propia espada. Sin embargo, el metal empezó a derretirse rápidamente, obligándome a retirarme una vez mas "¡No es posible!" Grité aterrorizada mientras miraba mi espada, ahora inservible

Salamander sonrió maliciosamente "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, _comandante_?" Se burló de mi cargo una vez más, haciendo crecer mi ira

Yo desenfundé mi rifle, pero antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, él había desaparecido entre la multitud de la batalla.

"¡MALDITO COBARDE!" Grité mientras intenté perseguirle, pero sus hombres me impidieron el paso, por lo que me deshice de ellos rápidamente. Sin embargo cada vez más se interponían en mi camino, así que tuve que olvidarme momentáneamente de él.

Sonidos de acero colisionando y disparos ocasionales llenó el lugar, la tripulación de Fairy Tail era fuerte y hábil, pero la armada de fuerza oceánica de Magnolia no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente

O eso creía hasta que vi a mí alrededor como mis hombres estaban en desventaja numérica.

"¿¡ **QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO**?! ¡ **ATACAD CON TODO LO QUE TENGÁIS**!" Grité al ver nuestra desventaja

"¡Comandante, son demasiado fuertes, estamos perdiendo hombres!"

Amplié los ojos "¿¡C-Como?! ¡ **NO ES POSIBLE**!" Dije indignada. Pero justo en ese momento el teniente había caído al suelo por un ataque

Apreté los dientes con furia. Maldita sea… ¿cómo podemos estar perdiendo contra unos estúpidos piratas?

Tengo que acabar con Salamander antes de que haya problemas. Me giré para buscarlo entre la multitud para ver que estaba cerca del mástil, atravesando a uno de mis hombres con su peculiar espada. Él estaba de espaldas, era la oportunidad perfecta para un ataque sorpresa

Me acerqué lentamente a él y le di una patada en la mano, con lo que su arma cayó varios metros más allá de su posición, y rápidamente dirigí mi rifle a su cuello. Salamander se sorprendió y tragó saliva ante su situación

Toda su tripulación se congeló en su lugar ante la amenaza a su capitán, deteniendo la batalla repentinamente

"Un solo movimiento y disparo" Le advertí con voz severa

Él gruñó peligrosamente, por lo que yo sonreí en victoria "Los piratas no somos los únicos que jugamos sucio, ¿verdad Heartfilia?" Dijo con una voz oscura

"Hace falta un tramposo para ganar a otro tramposo" Hice una pausa profundizando mi sonrisa "Ahora, ¡Manos arriba, criminal, estás arrestado!"

Pero de pronto oí un grito agudo detrás de mí "¡AYEEEEEE!"

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una especie de gato azul volador embistió contra mi brazo fuertemente, haciendo volar mi rifle por los aires

"¡ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Grité mientras me agarraba el brazo por el dolor del impacto "¡ **PERO QUE DEMONIOS**!"

"¡Buen trabajo, Happy!" Dijo Salamander, aprovechando la oportunidad para inmovilizarme contra el mástil, llevando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza "Te tengo…" Susurró oscuramente contra mi oído

Antes de que pudiese tener la oportunidad de darle una patada, él puso su rodilla entre mis piernas, evitando que eso pase

"Bueno, comandante Heartfilia, creo que has perdido" Sonrió con malicia

Yo empecé a sentirme nerviosa "¡E-Esto no significa nada, mis hombres todavía están luchando!" Dije valientemente apretando los dientes

Él soltó una audible carcajada "¿Tus hombres? ¿Te refieres a esos?" Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, por lo que yo miré en esa dirección

Mis ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock absoluto al ver que toda mi tripulación estaba malherida o inconsciente "N-No puede ser…" Hablé con voz débil ante la horrible escena que estaba ante mis ojos

Salamander sonrió enseñando los colmillos "Bien, y ahora ¿Qué debo hacer contigo?" Hizo una pausa, fingiendo pensárselo "¿Debería matarte?" Dijo, profundizando su sonrisa

Pero antes de que pudiese responder, me amordazó con una tela blanca alrededor de mi boca y me llevó por encima de sus hombros. Yo intenté gritar, pero sólo salieron ruidos ahogados

Él alzó su espada llameante al aire con un grito de victoria, que fue devuelto por toda su tripulación

"¡ **SAQUEAR TODO LO QUE HAYA DE VALOR Y LARGAROS**!" Le dijo a sus hombres

"¡ **AYE SIR**!" Gritó el gato azul a su lado

Luego, Salamander golpeó mi cabeza contra el mástil, haciendo perder mi conocimiento inmediatamente

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el comienzo, y especialmente espero no fastidiar este fic.**


	2. Cautiva

nene-san: Muchas gracias ^^

Eagle Gold: Bienvenida de nuevo~

Criss G.R: Yeah, la mayoría son muy malos o están abandonados XD

Rin 2033: Owww x3

vale-fullbuster: La seguiré ^^

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Él alzó su espada llameante al aire con un grito de victoria, que fue devuelto por toda su tripulación_

 _"¡_ _ **SAQUEAR TODO LO QUE HAYA DE VALOR Y LARGAROS**_ _!" Le dijo a sus hombres_

 _"¡_ _ **AYE SIR**_ _!" Gritó el gato azul a su lado_

 _Luego, Salamander golpeó mi cabeza contra el mástil, haciendo perder mi conocimiento inmediatamente_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** – Cautiva

Empecé a despertarme, abriendo mis ojos lentamente. No sabía dónde estaba, así que me trasladé a una posición sentada, llevándome rápidamente una mano a mi cabeza por el estridente dolor. Observé que estaba en una habitación oscura y pequeña con paredes y suelo de madera, encerrada tras unos barrotes metálicos.

Al instante los recuerdos inundaron mi mente, ese bastardo me había encerrado aquí ¿verdad? Yo era un fracaso de comandante, unos simples piratas habían derrotado a mis hombres…

De pronto escuché pasos dirigirse hacia mí, por lo que me puse en estado de alerta inmediatamente. Cada vez sonaban más cerca, con lo que no pude evitar sentir un poco de miedo por mi situación actual, después de todo estaba totalmente desarmada e indefensa

Una persona se detuvo delante de la prisión, pero no pude ver de quien se trataba por culpa de la oscuridad, con lo que solo vi una silueta

"¿Qué tal has dormido, _comandante Heartfilia_?" Su voz burlona resonó por las paredes

Esa voz… yo sabía quién era… "¡ **SALAMANDER**!" Grité indignada, negándome a mostrarle mi debilidad

Él soltó una risa amarga mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la habitación "Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices" Habló de forma oscura mientras se acercaba más y más hacia mí

Yo apreté los dientes y gruñí de irritación, dispuesta a atacarle, pero me di cuenta de que había un grillete en mi tobillo que me mantuvo en mi lugar

Salamander estaba ahora de pié justo delante de mí, dándome su sonrisa enfermiza habitual. Él se arrodilló sobre su rodilla izquierda y me cogió de la barbilla, inclinándose hasta mi oído "Si vuelves a mirarme, voy a romper tu precioso cuello" Susurró maliciosamente

No pude evitar tragar saliva audiblemente ante su amenaza y bajar mi rostro obedeciéndole. Después de todo el pirata más peligroso de todo Fiore me tenía como prisionera, podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo

Salamander hizo un sonido satisfecho por mi obediencia y se levantó "A partir de ahora te dirigirás a mí como capitán"

Yo apreté los dientes por su atrevimiento, pero en estos momentos no me quedaba más remedio "S-Sí, capitán"

Pasaron unos momentos y él no se movió ni hizo ningún ruido en absoluto, por lo que levanté la mirada, para encontrarme con su rostro enfurecido. Él apretó los puños y me cogió del pelo, haciéndome gritar de dolor "Creí haberte dicho que si volvías a mirarme, iba a romper tu precioso cuello" Habló con voz profunda y amenazante, tirando con más fuerza de mi pelo

Las lágrimas empezaron a crearse en mis ojos "¡L-Lo siento!" Grité desesperadamente

Salamander gruñó soltando mi agarre y haciéndome caer de espaldas "Si vuelves a desobedecer, te mataré" Hizo una pausa mientras salía de la celda, cerrando la puerta nuevamente "Nunca debiste meterte con Fairy Tail, Heartfilia" Me dijo con tono de asco mientras se marchaba

Maldije mi debilidad cuando las lágrimas acumuladas empezaron a deslizarse por mi rostro sin remedio. Yo iba a pudrirme en las asquerosas celdas de un pirata, el consejo depositó su fe en mí, y yo les he fallado

Por mi culpa mis hombres fueron heridos y probablemente muchos de ellos muertos, soy una decepción de comandante, Salamander debería haberme matado

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me desperté, podrían haber sido horas o minutos, no tenía ninguna noción del tiempo aquí dentro, con la única iluminación procedente de una lámpara de aceite cercana

Volví a oír pasos que se acercaban y recé porque no se tratara de Salamander. Afortunadamente no era su silueta, era una mujer con el pelo largo, y por la poca iluminación que había pude distinguir un destello de color escarlata

Ella deslizó unas prendas de ropa a través de los barrotes "Ponte esto, son órdenes del capitán" Y dicho eso, rápidamente se alejó una vez más

Levanté ambas cejas, ¿por qué me traen ropa? Me levanté para recoger las prendas, observando que era ropa humilde, prácticamente trapos, que estaban remendados con parches en varias zonas. En pocas palabras, Salamander quería humillarme haciéndome poner estos harapos andrajosos.

La parte superior era un top violeta, y la parte inferior un gran faldón azul celeste que me llegaba casi hasta los pies. También había un pañuelo blanco, seguramente para ser usado como diadema

No me quedaba otra opción que ponerme esto, ¿verdad? Suspiré en derrota mientras me quitaba mi uniforme azul de comandante y me vestía con las prendas que me entregaron. No había forma de que pudiese ver el aspecto que tenía con ellas puestas, pero seguro que no era nada glamuroso.

Mi mirada se posó en una tabla de madera fija en la pared, creando como una especie de asiento, y me dirigí hacia ella con tal de descansar un poco, ya que estaba agotada por todo lo sucedido hoy

En cuanto me acosté, y aunque era la cosa más incómoda que podría existir, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse sin remedio y me quedé dormida antes de que pudiese darme cuenta.

* * *

Unos ruidos me despertaron de mi sueño, haciéndome levantarme a una posición sentada en el banco de madera y abriendo los ojos para comprobar de qué se trataba. Pero rápidamente los cerré con fuerza al ver a Salamander, recordando su amenaza. Él estaba recogiendo mi antigua ropa del suelo, dándome una sonrisa con picardía

"Levántate, te vienes conmigo" Dijo sin rodeos, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la celda

Sin darme cuenta, abrí los ojos de sorpresa "¿Qué? ¿Ir a donde?" Pregunté

Salamander chasqueó la lengua en molestia "¡He dicho que te levantes!" Me gritó con irritación mientras desenfundaba su arma y me apuntaba con ella

Yo era la comandante de las fuerzas oceánicas de magnolia y no iba a dejarme intimidar tan fácilmente por un sucio pirata. Pero por desgracia tenía que ceder esta vez, sólo hasta que encuentre la forma de huir de alguna manera.

Solté un suspiro aburrido que pareció molestar a Salamander, pero no me pudo importar menos mientras me levanté, siguiéndole hasta donde quiera que me llevase.


	3. Humillación

Eagle Gold: No, nunca

Megumi28: Muchas gracias, aquí la tienes ^^

Criss G.R: El dark es lo mejor ~~

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

Yo era la comandante de las fuerzas oceánicas de magnolia y no iba a dejarme intimidar tan fácilmente por un sucio pirata. Pero por desgracia tenía que ceder esta vez, sólo hasta que encuentre la forma de huir de alguna manera.

Solté un suspiro aburrido que pareció molestar a Salamander, pero no me pudo importar menos mientras me levanté, siguiéndole hasta donde quiera que me llevase.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** – Humillación

Salamander me guió por los pasillos de madera, manteniendo su arma en mi espalda para que no escapase, aunque de todos modos no podría hacer mucho con las manos atadas. Había más celdas a parte de la mía a lo largo del pasillo, no puedo creer que tengan este tipo de cosas en un barco, ¿Qué tan grande era?

Finalmente llegamos a unas escaleras que subían hacia una puerta, por la cual se colaba un poco de luz. Él abrió la puerta, revelando una gran habitación con muchas más puertas y entradas, parecía ser una especie de sala principal. Él me dio un empujón brusco desde atrás, diciéndome que me ponga en movimiento.

Me guió hacia unas puertas dobles que daban hacia la cubierta del barco, cegándome inmediatamente por el cambio repentino de iluminación. Fuera nos esperaba un enorme número de hombres, que era su tripulación, mirándome con diversas expresiones, desde serias, hasta mortales

Salamander pateó mi espalda, haciéndome caer hacia delante y colisionando dolorosamente contra el suelo, ya que mis manos estaban atadas y no pude amortiguar el golpe

Él enfundó su espada y dio un paso hacia delante, posando su pié en mi espalda e impidiéndome levantarme del suelo "Os presento a nuestra nueva incorporación, Lucy Heartfilia" Dijo con voz burlona antes de liberar mis restricciones y echarse a reír a carcajadas. Su tripulación me dedicó sonrisas maliciosas y risas entre dientes, o simplemente miradas de asco

Esto era humillante.

Yo gruñí profundamente por las burlas grupales, y de pronto sentí como su pié abandonó mi cuerpo. Alcé la mirada para ver que él sostenía una fregona y un cubo, que rápidamente tiró a mi lado "Bien, empieza por la cubierta y cuando termines te daré más trabajo" Dijo con tono severo y autoritario "Y agradece que ya tengamos cocineros en la tripulación" Dijo mientras se dirigía a unas grandes puertas al otro lado de la cubierta, suponiendo que era su camarote personal

"¡ESPERA!" Grité furiosa, haciendo que él se detuviese para mirarme "¡ **SOY LA COMANDANTE DE LAS FUERZAS OCEÁNICAS DE MAGNOLIA! ¿¡ACASO ESPERAS QUE LIMPIE TU APESTOSO BARCO**?!" Dije con mi orgullo dañado

Su rostro se volvió sombrío detrás de su flequillo mientras se dirigía hacia mí y me cogió del pelo con más fuerza que nunca, dirigiendo su rifle a mi cuello "Tú ya no eres **_nadie_** " Susurró oscuramente, conectando sus ojos diabólicos con los míos "Ya te lo he dicho, cometiste un grave error al meterte con Fairy Tail, y ahora lo pagarás caro" Me soltó el pelo y volvió a dirigirse hacia su camarote

Nunca pensé que el cazador iba a ser el cazado, esta situación me supera… al menos espero que hayan dejado en paz a mis filas, ellos no tenían la culpa de mi estupidez después de todo. Un líquido caliente empezó a deslizarse por mi cara, dándome cuenta que estaba llorando… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

Interrumpiendo mi hilo de pensamientos, una mujer con el pelo rojo escarlata se presentó ante mí "Soy Erza Scarlet, la asistente del capitán Dragneel" Dijo con un tono serio. Yo la miré sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro, sin decir nada "Si tienes alguna duda sobre las órdenes del capitán, no dudes en preguntarme. Espero que no nos des ningún problema" Habló mientras se dirigía hacia un hombre con el pelo azul oscuro y un tatuaje rojo en su rostro

Todos ellos empezaron a irse por su propio camino para a tender a sus asuntos, dándome una 'agradable' mirada de aprensión antes de marcharse. Es una verdadera lástima que ya estemos lejos de tierra firme, de lo contrario no dudaría en saltar al agua

Con un gruñido entre dientes, cogí el cubo y la fregona y empecé a limpiar el gigantesco camarote

* * *

"¡DAAAH, PORFIN!" Me derrumbé en el suelo de agotamiento tras finalmente limpiar todo el camarote del barco. Había tardado dos malditas horas en terminar, espero que ese bastardo esté contento

Y hablando del rey de roma…

Salamander se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa victoriosa "Reconozco que se te da bien limpiar para ser la comandante de fuerzas oceánicas" Dijo con petulancia

Mi sangre hervía con cada palabra que salía por su asquerosa boca "Sí, sí, muy bien, y ahora ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Dije cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño

Él se acercó a mí y me alzó la barbilla con su dedo índice "Huh… No tengas tanta prisa, te queda un laaaaargo tiempo de estancia con nosotros" Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

No pude evitar sentirme ligeramente intimidada por la intensidad de sus ojos, desviando la mirada a un lado, lo que pareció agradarle. Él se rió entre dientes "Ya es tarde, dejaremos tu siguiente trabajo para mañana" Dijo sin importancia

Pero de pronto un pensamiento ocupó mi mente, ¿Dónde iba a dormir? ¿Pensaba llevarme de vuelta a esa celda?

Pero Salamander me cogió del brazo, llevándome a algún sitio "Tienes un rostro divertido cuando piensas, ¿sabes?" Hizo una pausa para soltar una pequeña carcajada "No volverás a la celda si te portas bien, no te preocupes por eso"

Mis ojos se ampliaron "P-Pero… entonces… ¿Dónde voy a dormir?"

Él sólo sonrió con picardía como respuesta, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Unos segundos después comprobé que él estaba llevándome a su camarote.

Espera, ¿No creerá que?...

Ni siquiera pude terminar mis pensamientos cuando él me empujo hacia dentro de su habitación, haciéndome escapar un chillido de sorpresa

Le oí reírse entre dientes detrás de mí, lo que me enfureció "¡ **BASTARDO**!" Grité sin poder evitarlo, pero él solo respondió con una fuerte patada en mi estómago, cortándome el aire y haciéndome toser

Antes de que pudiese recuperarme, él estaba arrodillado junto a mí, cogiendo mi barbilla con dureza "Vigila tu boquita, recuerda que ahora soy tu capitán" Me amenazó "Sólo por eso hoy no tendrás cena" Dijo mientras se levantaba "Ahora, es hora de dormir"

Él me agarró del brazo, tirándome en su cama de tamaño doble sin ningún cuidado mientras él empezaba a quitarse su chaleco

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo "¿¡N-No pretenderás que duerma contigo, verdad?!"

Una vez más, él sonrió con picardía mientras se acercaba a mí con su torso desnudo


	4. Tú me perteneces

Annima: sigue viéndolo y ya verás como cambias de opinión XD

Eagle Gold: :3

Criss G.R: Puede (?)

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Él me agarró del brazo, tirándome en su cama de tamaño doble sin ningún cuidado mientras él empezaba a quitarse su chaleco_

 _Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo "¿¡N-No pretenderás que duerma contigo, verdad?!"_

 _Una vez más, él sonrió con picardía mientras se acercaba a mí con su torso desnudo_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** — Tú me perteneces

Salamander se arrastró sobre mí con un rostro indescifrable, y ahora empezaba a estar realmente nerviosa por la situación

"Voy a hacer lo que quiera contigo, _comandante Heartfilia_ " Dijo, una vez más burlándose de mí

"¡D-DÉJAME EN PAZ!" Grité irritada

Pero él me inmovilizó, sujetando mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con una sola de sus manos "Te has atrevido a perseguirnos durante mucho tiempo, no pudimos cumplir con muchas de nuestras rutas de navegación por tu culpa, tuvimos que omitir muchas paradas importantes, y todo es por tu culpa. Lo vas a pagar caro, Heartfilia" Susurró amenazante

Yo tragué saliva audiblemente "Ahora me perteneces, ¿entendido?" Habló con un rostro mortal, haciéndome estremecer y tensar mi cuerpo

Pero cuando creía que iba a hacerme algo, él me dejó libre y se acostó en la cama despreocupadamente, dándome una sonrisa petulante "Hora de dormir"

Parpadeé una vez

Dos veces

Tres veces

No entiendo nada… ¿Qué es lo que pretende? De todos modos no iba a aceptar esto, por lo que yo me crucé de brazos y me puse de pié, frunciendo el ceño obstinadamente "Ya te lo he dicho, yo no voy a dormir con un sucio pirata, y menos contigo"

Le oí gruñir profundamente ante mi reacción, y antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta, él estaba delante de mí, cogiéndome del pelo y empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás "Me has dado muchos problemas durante todo este tiempo, y no sabes cuánto me gustaría matarte en este momento, Heartfilia" Hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando su agarre, haciéndome gritar de dolor "Pero no, no te daré una muerte fácil, voy a hacerte sufrir hasta que tú misma me supliques que te mate" Dijo con voz baja y oscura

Me soltó y empujó de espaldas contra el suelo "Ahora… Ya que tan indigno para ti es dormir con un _'sucio pirata'_ , te daré a elegir entre mi cama o el puto fondo del mar" Dijo con tono de asco

Yo apreté los dientes, pero una vez más él tenía las de ganar "¡MUY BIEN!" Grité, haciendo una pausa "Como quieras…" Dije débilmente en derrota

Sin decir nada, él volvió a acostarse en su cama, y yo me dirigí lentamente hacia el otro lado, esperando unos momentos antes de tumbarme a su lado. La cama era grande, pero aún así apenas había espacio entre nosotros. Él me dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando se dio cuenta, por lo que empecé a sonrojarme y me giré hacia un lado, dándole la espalda

* * *

El sol se filtró por mis párpados, haciendo abrir mis ojos, pestañeando rápidamente por la iluminación repentina hasta acostumbrarme. No puedo creer que había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, pero eso no fue mi principal preocupación en este momento, ya que podía sentir calor contra mi cuerpo y un brazo rodeando mis caderas.

No puede ser…

Tragué saliva y bajé la mirada lentamente para encontrarme que, efectivamente, en algún momento de la noche Salamander me abrazó en sueños. Mi rostro empezó a volverse rojo como un tomate "¡PERVERTIDO!" Grité a todo pulmón mientras movía su brazo lejos de mí y me levantaba bruscamente de la cama, haciéndole despertar

Pero él gruñó entre dientes, mirándome como si hubiese insultado a toda su familia. No parecía ser de los que se levantan de buen humor. De un salto salió de la cama, acerándose a mí lentamente ligeramente encorvado, como un depredador acechando a su presa "¿A quién llamas tú pervertido?" Dijo, cuando finalmente llegó hasta mí y me agarró de mi muñeca derecha con fuerza y me atrajo hasta él, acercando nuestros rostros "Soy el capitán de este barco y hago lo que quiera" Murmuró contra mi rostro

Negándome a acobardarme, apreté la mandíbula "¡Eso no te da derecho de tocarme de esa manera!" Alcé la voz

Él se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente entre colmillos, rodeando su brazo por la parte baja de mi espalda y atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo "Eso me da todo el derecho, eres mía" Susurró con voz ronca

Intenté luchar contra su agarre, pero fue totalmente inútil, él no me dejó ir "¡S-SUÉLTAME, DEJA DE LADO TUS MALDITAS BROMAS!"

Salamander entrecerró los ojos "No" Respondió fríamente mientras me empujó contra la cama y se arrastró encima de mí "No deberías decir que estoy bromeando cuando soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo" Amenazó mientras inmovilizaba mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza

"¡D-DETENTE!" Grité desesperadamente

Salamander ignoró completamente mis gritos y se relamió sus labios con lujuria, haciendo ampliar mis ojos en estado de shock

Gracias a dios, alguien llamó a la puerta justo en ese momento "¿Capitán?" Preguntó una voz mientras la puerta se abría, revelando a un chico de pelo negro con una cinta de color azul oscuro atada en la cabeza

Salamander gruñó "¿¡QUE QUIERES, GRAY, NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADO?!" Gritó furioso

El chico llamado Gray amplió los ojos ligeramente ante la escena y se rió entre dientes "Uh, ya veo, perdón por la molestia, pero Erza quería reunirse con nosotros para organizar la próxima ruta de navegación" Le informó

El capitán de pelo rosa suspiró en derrota "Que remedio…" Dijo con voz aburrida mientras se levantaba, dejándome libre y dirigiéndome una sonrisa con picardía "Me encargaré de ti más tarde…" Habló con voz seductora mientras salía del camarote junto a Gray

Salvada por los pelos… esta era una oportunidad perfecta para tramar algo, quizás su encuentro donde guardan sus armas… o quizás un sitio donde esconderme y planear mi siguiente movimiento estaría bien

Yo me dirigí a la puerta, asomándome ligeramente antes de salir, comprobando si había alguien, pero la cubierta estaba totalmente despejada, seguramente era muy temprano todavía, así que salí sin pensarlo ni un momento más

¡Hora de explorar!

* * *

 _ **Nota**_ : Os recuerdo que mi género es OSCURO y contiene crueldad, violencia, gore, violación, maltrato y esclavitud en su mayoría


	5. ¡Hora de explorar!

Rin 2033: Gracias :3

Megumi28: El Natsu oscuro es lo mejor que existe ^-^

Criss G.R: Juejuejue XD

Eagle Gold: P-Pero... traumar mola :c

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Yo me dirigí a la puerta, asomándome ligeramente antes de salir, comprobando si había alguien, pero la cubierta estaba totalmente despejada, seguramente era muy temprano todavía, así que salí sin pensarlo ni un momento más_

 _¡Hora de explorar!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** – ¡Hora de explorar!

Recorrí todo el barco silenciosamente, escondiéndome de cualquier que se acercase, que en realidad no eran muchos, y hasta entonces solo había encontrado la cocina, una taberna, los baños, y lo que parecían los dormitorios de la tripulación, ni rastro de la armería. Ahora mismo me dirigía por un ancho pasillo, donde había unas grandes puertas dobles al final.

Parecía un lugar importante, quizás la bodega, o la armería, en el caso de tener suerte de una vez por todas. Me acerqué de puntillas a ellas, y las abrí con más lentitud que los minuteros de un reloj, sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

Realmente lo que vi no es lo que esperaba encontrarme en absoluto, era una gran sala llena de mapas donde había dibujadas rutas de navegación o destinos marcados con grandes X rojas. Al final de la habitación, había una gran mesa con un enorme mapa encima, a su alrededor estaba Salamander, Gray, Erza, y una chica de pequeña estatura con el pelo azul corto que no reconocía, pero parecía ser la que organizaba las rutas y manejaba los mapas, y era realmente hábil en ello, por lo que deducía que era la cartógrafa

Quizás si conocía el rumbo que iba a tomar la nave, podría planear una huida decente. Sin dudarlo me adentré lentamente en la habitación, con el mayor sigilo posible y escondiéndome detrás de mesas y muebles mientras me acercaba para escuchar su conversación. Ellos estaban inmersos en sus planificaciones, así que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, o al menos eso esperaba. Poco conseguí acercarme y esconderme en el lateral de una estantería llena de pergaminos y otros materiales, finalmente pudiendo oír claramente de qué hablaban

La chica de pelo azul parecía ser la que mas hablaba al respecto mientras Salamander daba su visto bueno a sus planificaciones. Erza era la asistente del capitán, así que entendía su asistencia aquí, y Gray, según el punto de vista que aportaba a la conversación, parecía ser el maestro de vela, quien tendría que saber la ruta para plegar y desplegar la vela del barco productivamente. Quizás ese chico era el culpable de las rápidas huidas de Fairy Tail a lo largo de todo este tiempo, por lo que considero que era realmente hábil juzgando la condición del viento en cada momento oportuno

Estos chicos son mejores de lo que esperaba de unos piratas, ¿de dónde han salido?

* * *

Había pasado un rato desde que empecé a escucharles sobre posibles rumbos, pero todavía no podía sacar nada útil del asunto, excepto que la chica peli-azul se llamaba Levy

Eché a un lado mis pensamientos cuando volvieron a la conversación

Salamander estaba pensando en algo detenidamente "Entonces, Levy, ¿crees que la mejor elección es Hargeon?"

Levy asintió confiadamente "Sin duda, es el destino más cercano que tenemos, y es una famosa ciudad portuaria, sería perfecta para pasar desapercibidos entre los comerciantes mientras nos hacemos con suministros"

Erza asintió con un sonido de aprobación "Estoy de acuerdo, Natsu, ahora ya no debemos preocuparnos por las fuerzas oceánicas, por lo que no tenemos que tener tantas precauciones"

Salamander murmuró pensativamente "De todos modos no os olvidéis que somos buscados por tierra y por mar" Hizo una pausa "Pero aún así, creo que Hargeon es el mejor destino por el momento. Levy, empieza a trazar las rutas"

¿Hargeon eh? ¡Ya os tengo! Ahora solo tengo que encontrar la forma de comunicarme con el cuartel oficial de Magnolia para organizar un ataque sorpresa

Ante el visto bueno de su capitán, Levy asintió sonriente y rápidamente comenzó su trabajo mientras los demás se disponían a salir de la sala

Mierda, tengo que salir de aquí o van a encontrarme. Miré a mí alrededor rápidamente para encontrar otro lugar donde poder ocultarme, pero mi única opción era debajo de una mesa de trabajo delante de la puerta principal, así que me dirigí allí y me acurruqué todo lo posible mientras vi como se alejaban por la puerta

Pero Salamander se detuvo de pronto, haciendo detener a Erza y Gray detrás de él también

"Un segundo, tengo que coger algo en mi mesa" Dijo dirigiéndose justo a la mesa donde yo estaba escondida

 **Mierda, estoy perdida**

"Oi, ¿no puedes cogerlo más tarde? tenemos cosas que hacer" Le dijo Gray un poco molesto

Natsu se detuvo y se dio la vuelta suspirando "Bien, bien, supongo que tienes razón" Hizo una pausa mientras se alejaba de la mesa, haciéndome sentir como mi cuerpo se sumergió en el alivio "Además, tengo algunos asuntos que atender con cierta rubia" Dijo con un tono malicioso

Y de pronto mi alivio se volvió tensión en un segundo

"¿Natsu, vas a matarla?" Preguntó Erza sin rodeos

Salamander se rió ligeramente entre dientes, pudiéndome imaginar su expresión de picardía "Todavía no, quiero hacerla sufrir por todas los problemas que nos ha dado. Maldita sea, si hubiese sabido que era tan débil habría acabado con el problema rápidamente" Dijo con un tono de rencor absoluto

"No vale la pena pensar en eso, Natsu, no creo que ella pueda hacer nada ahora" Le dijo Gray para tranquilizarle

No oí respuesta de Salamander, por lo que supongo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras salían de la habitación finalmente.

Yo solté un suspiro de alivio justo cuando cerraron la puerta, por lo que salí de la mesa sin ninguna preocupación, solo para encontrarme a Levy mirándome con una expresión de total asombro

¡MIERDA, me había olvidado de esa chica!

"¿Y tu quien eres?" Preguntó ella confusa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza

Yo me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo "B-Bueno y-yo… me he perdido y…"

"Y… como te has perdido, ¿decidiste venir a espiarnos?" Continuó mis palabras por mí, levantando una ceja de forma desafiante

Yo suspiré en derrota "Está bien… Está bien… Yo realmente me había perdido un poco, pero me encontré esta sala y… yo… no pude evitarlo, por favor no se lo digas a Salamander…"

Ella amplió los ojos y levantó ambas cejas "¿Salamander?" Preguntó, sorprendida por el apodo "¿Te refieres a Natsu? Espera… ¿Tú no eres la comandante de las fuerzas oceánicas que capturaron?"

Sin atreverme siquiera a mirarla, bajé el rostro y asentí lentamente

Levy suspiró "Bueno, después de todo nosotros elegimos recorrer este camino en contra de las leyes, solo eres culpable de hacer tu trabajo, y realmente te compadezco por caer en las manos de Natsu, quiero decir, él tiene un gran corazón, pero cuando se enfada es temible" Se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en mi hombro "No tengo nada en contra tuya, siempre que no intentes hacer daño a mis amigos" Me dijo con un tono amable y una cálida sonrisa

Sin darme cuenta, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Había algo en esta chica que me inspiraba total confianza y tranquilidad ¿Qué hacía alguien así entre piratas? Se supone que deberían ser obscenos, desagradables, prepotentes y malvados, pero esta chica era como un ángel

Antes de que pudiese procesar mis pensamientos, las palabras salieron de mi boca por sí solas "Soy Lucy Heartfilia, ¿amigas?"

Ella se rió ligeramente "Amigas"

No todo el mundo era tan horrible aquí.


	6. El cazador cazado

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Antes de que pudiese procesar mis pensamientos, las palabras salieron de mi boca por sí solas "Soy Lucy Heartfilia, ¿amigas?"_

 _Ella se rió ligeramente "Amigas"_

 _No todo el mundo era tan horrible aquí._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** – El cazador cazado

Después del encuentro con Levy, yo salí una vez más a explorar el barco, ella prometió no decirle nada a Nats… Es decir Salamander, y yo creo que confiaba en ella

Me sentía un poco culpable por haberles espiado, pero como ella ha dicho, este era mi trabajo, ¿no? Sin embargo seguí sin encontrar nada interesante más que almacenes y lo que parecía ser la enfermería. Cada vez parecía haber más personas vagando por el interior, lo que me hizo mi trabajo más difícil, y ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente Salamander esperaba encontrarme en su camarote cuando él volviese, así que tendría que darme prisa en volver y rezar porque aún no se haya dado cuenta de mi ausencia

.

.

.

No me quedaba demasiado para llegar a la cubierta, sólo atravesar un pasillo, por lo que estaría en la sala principal.

Pero por supuesto, mi suerte me falló cuando me encontré justo de frente con un gran hombre musculoso con el pelo blanco. Parecía un monstruo

"¿Quién eres tú?" Me preguntó con su voz profunda

Miré alrededor para algún tipo de ayuda, y gracias a dios encontré un cubo con una fregona no muy lejos de allí

"Uh, yo sólo estaba limpiando un poco" Le respondí con una gran sonrisa radiante falsa mientras me dirigía sin preocupaciones hacia los utensilios de limpieza y fingía limpiar

El hombre se me quedó mirando durante unos momentos, pero luego me dio una sonrisa orgullosa "¡Mantener el lugar limpio es varonil!" Gritó, flexionando sus dos brazos hacia arriba, remarcando sus grandes músculos

Me sorprendí un poco, pero no era el momento de lidiar con gente rara en este momento, por lo que cogí el cubo y me trasladé hacia la cubierta con él tranquilamente, mientras ese hombre se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino

Suspiré de alivio "Salvada por los pelos…" Dije para mí misma

"Yo no estaría tan seguro"

Mis ojos se abrieron en shock ante la voz familiar que sonó detrás de mí, mostrando justo a la persona que estaba tratando de evitar, con un rostro ensombrecido

Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar nerviosamente sin poder evitarlo "E-esto…" intenté excusarme de alguna forma, aunque sabía que era totalmente inútil

Sin decir una sola palabra, él me cogió del brazo con tanta fuerza que me cortó la circulación, y empezó a llevarme hacia el otro lado de la gran cubierta, hacia su camarote personal

"No pensé que tendrías las agallas de salir a husmear en mi propio barco, Heartfilia" Dijo con un tono bajo y peligroso "Quizás vaya a tener que atarte como un perro, después de todo"

Mi boca se abrió de par en par ante su comentario "¡N-No! Yo…—"

"¡ **CALLATE**!" Me interrumpió, por lo que yo no pude evitar tragar saliva audiblemente, finalmente intimidada

Sin decir una palabra más, él me empujó con fuerza dentro de su camarote, haciéndome rodar por el suelo y volviendo mi rostro en una mueca de dolor

Salamander cerró la puerta detrás de sí, bloqueándola y dirigiéndome su mirada depredadora. Empezó a acercarse a mí lentamente, con lo que no puede evitar arrastrarme hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared. Una gota de sudor empezó a deslizarse por el lateral de mi cara.

Mierda, este tipo sabía cómo intimidar

Finalmente estaba de pié justo encima de mí, mientras yo seguía tirada en el suelo, observándole desde una perspectiva bastante inoportuna en este momento

De pronto, él sonrió con picardía, enseñando sus colmillos afilados como un tiburón a punto de devorar a su presa "¿Qué ocurre, comandante Heartfilia, demasiado miedo?" Dijo con descaro

Por desgracia, eso era exactamente lo que ocurría, era una vergüenza dejarme intimidar por un pirata, pero él tenía algo me congelaba la sangre

"Bueno, y ahora… ¿Por dónde íbamos antes?" Dijo con voz ronca mientras se arrastraba por encima de mí en el mismísimo suelo, deslizando sus manos lentamente por mis muslos, acercándose a mi zona privada

No podía desviar la mirada de sus ojos lujuriosos mientras él se relamía los labios de forma hambrienta "Me gusta mucho tu cuerpo, Lucy…"

Mi miedo fue reemplazado en un instante por la ira "¡N-No te atrevas a decir mi nombre como si nada!"Grité con indignación

Salamander alzó mi barbilla con un solo dedo "Tu puedes llamarme Natsu, si quieres" Dijo con voz seductora, mirándome fijamente a los ojos "¿O quizás prefieras llamarme maestro?" Dijo, riendo a carcajadas después

Mi rostro empezó a volverse rojo de la irritación, casi podía sentir el humo saliendo de mis oídos "¡BASTARDO PERVERTIDO!" Dándole una patada en la entrepierna, pero él frenó mi pié como si nada

"Ah-Ah~ será mucho peor si luchas" Dijo apretando el agarre en mi tobillo con tal fuerza que oí como mi hueso se rompió

"¡ **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DUEELEE**!" Grité mientras lágrimas caían por mi rostro sin cesar

Él soltó mi pié "Así ya no podrás escapar" Sonrió con malicia y desplazó su mano por debajo de mi corpiño, empezando a deslizarlo hacia arriba y revelando mis pechos tan sólo cubiertos por mi ropa interior, haciéndole gruñir con lujuria

"Tan hermosa…" Susurró, moviendo sus manos por la piel desnuda de mi cuerpo mientras se reía entre dientes "Que irónico, el cazador se ha convertido en la presa" Hizo una pausa acercándose a mi oído "Mi presa..." Susurró con voz profunda

Más rápido que una bala, se quitó su cinturón y me ató las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con él mientras ponía una de sus rodillas entre mis piernas para evitar cerrarlas

"No… todo menos esto… por favor…" Supliqué con voz baja y entrecortada

Él profundizó su sonrisa "Vamos, vamos, tu también podrás disfrutarlo, Lucy"

Sin perder un segundo, retiró mi falda larga y me quitó la ropa interior, revelando mis pliegues desnudos "¡ **KYAA**!" Grité por mi desnudez repentina

Pero Salamander me sujetó de las mejillas con dureza, alzando bruscamente mi rostro al nivel del suyo. Su expresión había cambiado totalmente, ya no era burlona, ahora era maligna y sus ojos negros reflejaban la venganza y el odio

Había terminado de divertirse conmigo, ahora iba totalmente enserio, y sinceramente estaba aterrorizada de lo que él iba a hacerme ahora

"Ahora, vas a lamentar el día en el que me desafiaste, Lucy Heartfilia" Dijo, retirando sus pantalones y ropa interior, revelando su enorme erección palpitante. Su rostro estaba totalmente vacío de emociones, excepto el rencor y la sed de sangre.

Me cogió del pelo y me acercó a su rostro, por lo que nuestras narices prácticamente se rozaban "Voy a demostrarte que tan grande fue tu error"


	7. La pequeña doctora

Megumi28: Nunca se sabe o-o

Eagle Gold: Pero tú de que lado estás? XD, y sí, romper huesos es A-MOR

JhorseL: En ese caso, esta es la única de mis historias que realmente te aconsejo leer, su nivel de oscuridad es el más pequeño de todos, sólo hay al principio

Criss G.R: Comprendo tu conflicto...

sUnNyisLove: En primer lugar te agradezco el esfuerzo en ese gran comentario, el mas largo hasta el día de hoy, si no recuerdo mal. En segundo lugar, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras a mis fics, es muy comprensible que el yaoi no atraiga a todo el mundo, como es lógico, además la mayoría de mi público es NaLu ^^

Y sí, siempre estoy al día con leon_s, la imagen donde Natsu le obliga a darle de comer también será representada en mi historia ^^

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"Ahora, vas a lamentar el día en el que me desafiaste, Lucy Heartfilia" Dijo, retirando sus pantalones y ropa interior, revelando su enorme erección palpitante. Su rostro estaba totalmente vacío de emociones, excepto el rencor y la sed de sangre._

 _Me cogió del pelo y me acercó a su rostro, por lo que nuestras narices prácticamente se rozaban "Voy a demostrarte que tan grande fue tu error"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** – La pequeña doctora

Grité intensamente cuando él introdujo su miembro dentro de mí sin previo aviso ni preparación, sintiendo como el roce me estaba quemando por dentro brutalmente

Él siguió empujando sin piedad, haciendo mis gritos de agonía más fuertes con cada repetición, y yo podía empezar a sentir como un líquido caliente se deslizaba por mis piernas, comprobando que era sangre y empezando a asustarme

"¡ **POR FAVOR, PARA, Y-YO E-ESTOY** …!" Intenté rogarle, pero mis gritos rápidamente ahogaban mis palabras

Su mirada de odio y venganza no vaciló en ningún momento, e incluso mas enfurecido por momentos mientras jadeaba de placer y satisfacción por mi dolor

Gracias a dios el dolor empezó a desaparecer cuando me acostumbré a su longitud, pero aún así la fricción era infernal y me estaba matando por dentro. Mis gritos empezaron a mezclarse con gemidos cuando el dolor y el placer se apoderaron de mi cuerpo por igual, convirtiéndose en agonía

A Salamander no le importaba en absoluto, sólo buscaba mi dolor y su placer, y por su aspecto, supuse que no quedaba demasiado para su liberación. Unos momentos después, el aceleró sus embestidas mientras jadeaba más intensamente y me agarró con más fuerza del pelo, apartándose de mí y liberando su esperma en mi vientre rugiendo de placer

Justo en ese momento, sangre empezó a deslizarse por fuera de mis pliegues, acumulándose en el suelo en forma de charco junto a los fluidos de Salamander. Sollocé y lloré sin poder detenerme por la experiencia horrible que me había hecho pasar

Él se inclinó hacia mi oído "Esto no ha sido más que el principio" Susurró con tono de odio y luego se levantó, subiéndose los pantalones nuevamente, saliendo del camarote despreocupadamente

Ni siquiera se preocupó en bloquear la salida de alguna forma, ese bastardo sabe que no puedo llegar lejos con mi tobillo roto, y mucho menos con el horrible dolor que sentía en mi región inferior

Me las arreglé para arrastrarme hasta la cama, estaba agotada y sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir en este momento, incluso aunque sea en la cama de Salamander. Cuando por fin lo había conseguido, mis párpados se cerraron por sí solos, y el mundo ante mí se volvió negro.

* * *

Unos sonidos agudos me sacaron de mis sueños, sonaban como objetos de cristal o algo parecido. Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero no reconocí la habitación donde me encontraba, sin embargo ya la había visto antes cuando exploré el barco, creo que era la enfermería

Me trasladé a una posición sentada cuando mis sentidos se despertaron, notando como ya no tenía ningún tipo de dolor, ¿Cómo era posible? Prácticamente había sido desgarrada en mi interior

Giré la cabeza para ver a una niña con un largo pelo azul oscuro que estaba manejando probetas de cristal en una estantería, lo que hacía los pequeños ruidos que oí antes. La niña se dio cuenta de que desperté y se dirigió hacia mí "¿Ya estás despierta? Intenta no moverte mucho, todavía no estás del todo recuperada" Me dijo con una dulce sonrisa "Soy Wendy Marvell, la doctora de la tripulación"

Me sorprendí un poco, en mis filas el encargado de la sanidad era un señor de avanzada edad experto en hierbas y medicinas, ¿Cómo esta niña podía tener tal cargo?

"Oh, yo soy –"

"Lucy Heartfilia" Ella me interrumpió "No se preocupe señorita Lucy, sé quién es usted" Hizo una pausa mientras volvió a la organización en la estantería de medicinas "He usado los analgésicos más fuertes que tenía, espero que hayan funcionado bien"

Bueno, sí, realmente no sé que había usado exactamente, pero todo el dolor horrible que sentí desapareció por completo, incluso mi tobillo parecía estar completamente recuperado "Sí, no siento ningún dolor, gracias" Le sonreí con agradecimiento "Por cierto ¿No eres muy joven para ser la doctora de a bordo?" Pregunté curiosa

Antes de que Wendy pudiese responder, una voz aguda se le anticipó "No subestimes sus habilidades, mujer de pechos grandes"

Mis ojos se ampliaron y mi cara se enrojeció mientras llevaba mis brazos hasta mis pechos inconscientemente. Busqué por los alrededores a la persona que dijo eso, pero no encontré a nadie más que a Wendy cerca, hasta que dirigí la mirada al suelo, viendo una pequeña gata blanca

"¡ **O-OYE, QUE ES ESO DE PECHOS GRAN** — ¿Uh? Espera, ¿eres un gato que habla?" Pregunté a nadie en particular mientras me levantaba de la camilla y me agachaba justo delante de ella con curiosidad "¿Eso significa que eres un Exceed?" Mirándola de arriba abajo

"Así es, soy Carla, la compañera de Wendy" Dijo, sin dejar de lado su tono de suficiencia

"Huh, nunca había visto uno, realmente sois una raza poco común" Hice una pausa, pensativa "Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que había visto a uno azul que se llamaba… ¿Happy?"

Wendy se acercó "Happy es el compañero de Natsu, están muy unidos" Dijo con su dulce sonrisa "Y también está Pantherlily, el compañero de Gajeel"

"Vaya, no es común ver a un Exceed, pero todavía debe serlo menos ver a tres juntos. ¿Y quién es Gajeel?" Pregunté curiosa

"Gajeel Redfox es nuestro artillero, se encarga de administrar nuestro arsenal de armas, también es un maestro en forjar armas, él fue el que forjó el arma de Natsu. Además es la persona más diestra usando armas de fuego que he visto nunca" Dijo, pensando por si faltaba algún detalle que contar sobre él

Cada vez tenía más curiosidad por saber de dónde ha salido toda esta tripulación… Primero una niña con unos conocimientos médicos extraordinarios, después un hombre capaz de forjar una espada llameante… ¿Qué me encontraré si sigo conociendo a los miembros de esta tripulación?

Pero pronto me di cuenta de una cosa "Espera… Yo estaba en el camarote de Salamander, ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?"

Carla y Wendy se miraron la una a la otra "Bueno, Natsu te trajo aquí, tu estado no era grave, pero tenías una hemorragia interna que habría empeorado si no la hubiese atendido en ese momento" Dijo con un rostro triste

Mis cejas se levantaron. ¿Él me trajo aquí y me ayudó? Pero… ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Después de todo fue el culpable, y pude sentir todo su odio hacia mí cuando lo hizo…

"Señorita Lucy, es mejor que descanse, aunque se haya recuperado en gran parte, todavía le vendrá bien hacer reposo"

Yo me reí ligeramente "Puedes tutearme Wendy, después de todo tú me has curado" Le dediqué una sonrisa "Además, no soy tan mayor…" Murmuré para mí misma

"Está bien… Lucy" Hizo una pausa "Puedo darte un calmante si no tienes sueño" Me ofreció

"Oh, no te preocupes, no es necesario, muchas gracias" Dije mientras me dirigía hacia la cama y me disponía a descansar

Realmente… Levy y Wendy no parecían malas personas en absoluto, incluso aquel hombre de pelo blanco que me encontré por los pasillos parecía un buen tipo, aunque era un poco extravagante. Estaba replanteándome seriamente mi trabajo, yo no quería terminar con Fairy Tail si eso significaba involucrar a estas personas… pero por otro lado, ellos iban en contra de la ley, y era mi deber…

Pero entre la discordia de mi conciencia, yo me quedé dormida antes de que pudiese darme cuenta


	8. Una gran familia

Nalu 1933: Me encanta ver que hay gente a la que le gusta este género ^-^ te doy la bienvenida a mi pequeño rincón oscuro~

JhorseL: Nadie entiende a Natsu XD

Eagle Gold: Bueno bueno, eso es un avance señorita

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Realmente… Levy y Wendy no parecían malas personas en absoluto, incluso aquel hombre de pelo blanco que me encontré por los pasillos parecía un buen tipo, aunque era un poco extravagante. Estaba replanteándome seriamente mi trabajo, yo no quería terminar con Fairy Tail si eso significaba involucrar a estas personas… pero por otro lado, ellos iban en contra de la ley, y era mi deber…_

 _Pero entre la discordia de mi conciencia, yo me quedé dormida antes de que pudiese darme cuenta_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** – Una gran familia

Me había despertado a la mañana siguiente, mi cuerpo se sentía totalmente recuperado y sin ningún dolor en absoluto, definitivamente Wendy había hecho un buen trabajo

Espera… ¿Era por la mañana?... Eso significa que…

Me senté de golpe en la camilla, abriendo los ojos bruscamente, lo que me provocó un ligero mareo, y empecé a mirar a mis alrededores nerviosamente "¿¡ **CUÁNTO TIEMPO HE DORMIDO**?!" Hablé para mí misma

Escuché como la puerta de la enfermería se abría revelando a la pequeña Wendy "Oh, ¿Ya has despertado Lucy?" Preguntó inocentemente

"Y-Yo… sí, pero…" Entre que estaba totalmente sorprendida y recién despierta, no pude encontrar las palabras

"Lo siento, Natsu me dijo que usase el calmante más eficiente que tenía, parece que te hizo más efecto del que creía"

"¿Qué? P-Pero… ¿por qué?" Pregunté desconcertada

"Él quería asegurarse de que no pasabas demasiado dolor" Confesó

¿¡Salamander quería que no pasara dolor?! ¡Él fue el que quiso hacerme daño en primer lugar! ¿¡Que pasa con él?!

Solté un suspiro molesto, después de todo Wendy no tenía la culpa "Está bien Wendy, gracias por cuidar de mí una vez más" Le sonreí

Wendy asintió con su dulce sonrisa habitual "Por cierto, Levy estaba preocupada, me dijo que fueses con ella cuando te despertases, y…" Hizo una pausa, como pensándose si decirme lo siguiente "Bueno… Natsu también te está buscando…" Dijo, bajando ligeramente su rostro

Me tensé sin poder evitarlo, estaba claro que tendría que vérmelas con él otra vez…

"Está bien, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?" Pregunté sin ganas

Ella se llevó el dedo a la boca mientras pensaba "Humm, bueno, no lo sé, quizás deberías esperarle en su camarote, él suele estar ocupado"

Asentí con la cabeza y salí por la puerta, recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas de la cubierta. Cuando llegué a su camarote, una mano tocó mi hombre antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, girándome para ver que se trataba de Salamander

Su rostro no tenía ninguna emoción, era severo, como si me mirase con superioridad "¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó

Suspiré "¿Acaso eso te importa, Salamander?" Le hice frente con determinación, aunque sabría que podía intimidarme como él quisiera

Oí como chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación "Estoy cansado de ese estúpido apodo todo el tiempo" Dijo, mientras su expresión empezó a endurecerse

"Bien, _capitán Natsu_ " Lo nombré con el mismo tono burlón que él usaba "Entonces dime, ¿Por qué te importa mi estado cuando fuiste tú el culpable?"

Él pareció ser afectado por mis palabras, pero no lo entendía, después de todo… ¿Él no me odiaba? ¿Por qué debería estar arrepentido o algo así?

Me miró a los ojos, pudiendo ver un destello de remordimiento en su mirada, pero él me apartó a un lado para entrar en su camarote "Limpia la taberna, quiero verla reluciente cuando termines, y ya que Levy y tú os conocéis, ayúdala a organizar nuestra ruta de navegación, o cualquier cosa que ella necesite" Dijo autoritariamente "Y… Lucy…" Me agarró de las muñecas y me empotró con la pared más cercana "Si vuelves a espiarme, me ocuparé de que Wendy no te ayude la próxima vez" Me amenazó con un susurro oscuro contra mi oído, entrando luego en su camarote y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, bloqueándola

Yo no pude mover un músculo por el shock, ¿Él sabía que le estaba espiando? Como es posible… ¿Levy le dijo algo?

Yo miré hacia la puerta mientras me preguntaba por qué no me había atravesado con su espada en aquel mismo momento, después de todo, Natsu Dragneel era conocido por ser el pirata más cruel y peligroso de todos, y por ende el más buscado por las autoridades… ¿Quizás es cierto lo que Levy me contó sobre él? ¿Realmente tenía un buen corazón?

Algo dentro de mí se apoderó de mi cuerpo y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba la taberna.

* * *

Finalmente llegué hacia las puertas de la taberna, jadeando en busca de aliento por el esfuerzo, y abriéndolas para entrar. Era una gran taberna con diversas mesas y un gran espacio, perfecta para divertirse.

En la barra estaba sentada una mujer de pelo castaño largo atado en un moño despeinado, bebiendo de una jarra de cerveza despreocupadamente. Al otro lado, limpiando un vaso de cristal con un trapo, había otra mujer con un hermoso pelo largo y blanco, con el flequillo recogido hacia arriba

Ambas parecieron darse cuenta de mi presencia y me hicieron un gesto con la mano para acercarme a ellas.

"¡Hola! Tú debes ser Lucy, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la mujer de pelo blanco con una dulce sonrisa que competía con la de Wendy

Yo asentí con la cabeza "Salamander… Digo Natsu, me ordenó limpiar aquí" Dije, corrigiendo su apodo recordando que le molestaba

La chica morena se rió a carcajadas "Él nunca cambiará" Bebió un largo trago de cerveza "Soy Cana Alberona, cariño, bienvenida a la casa de locos" Me sonrió jovialmente

"Yo soy Mirajane Strauss, soy la encargada de la taberna" Hizo una pausa para girarse hacia una ventana empotrada en la pared, que parecía conectar con una cocina al otro lado "¡Hey chicos, venid a saludar!" Gritó a través de ella

Pronto, el hombre gigante que me había encontrado anteriormente y una chica de pelo corto y blanco salieron con una sonrisa

"¡Los reencuentros son varoniles!" Dijo el hombre, haciendo reír a todos

Mirajane me miró "Ellos son Elfman y Lisanna Strauss, son mis hermanos pequeños y los cocineros de la tripulación"

Lisanna y Elfman se acercaron para unirse a la conversación "En realidad, yo soy mayormente la que cocina" Habló Lisanna, rascándose la nuca tímidamente

Elfman se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada "Los hombres siempre ayudan en lo que pueden" Dijo débilmente

No pude evitar reírme audiblemente, provocando las miradas y sonrisas de los demás hacia mí. Todos ellos eran… divertidos, y al igual que Levy y Wendy, no parecían malas personas, estaba claro que se cuidaban mutuamente como una familia. En mis filas ni siquiera había relaciones entre cada soldado, excepto Loke… él era el único que podía considerar un 'amigo', pero era un mujeriego

"¿Quieres comer algo, Lucy? He oído que llegaste a bordo hace un par de días, y no te había visto por aquí antes, tienes que estar hambrienta" Me preguntó Mirajane

Lo cierto es que sí, notaba como si mi última comida haya sido hace meses "Bueno… yo no quiero ser una molestia" Dije agitando las manos delante de mí

Lisanna dio un paso adelante "Vamos, no es molestia en absoluto, puedo prepararte algo enseguida" Sonrió

"B-Bueno… está bien… supongo que puedo limpiar mientras tanto" Dije con timidez

"¡Eso es! Vamos Elfman" Lisanna dijo con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose a la cocina y arrastrando a su hermano

Yo sólo pude observar con los ojos abiertos como alguien tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza


	9. Verdades ocultas

JhorseL: Actualizo una vez al día, pero son capítulos cortos.

Criss G.R: Puede ser :3

Eagle Gold: No tengo nada en contra de Lissana aunque a veces haga bromas de ello. Si a un fic le toca a Freed, Lissana, Sting, Rogue o quien sea ser el malo de la historia, no tiene nada que ver con mi odio/aprecio hacia él, simplemente pongo al que más me encaja para la situación, y en esta ocasión, no, Lissana no influye en la trama.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"B-Bueno… está bien… supongo que puedo limpiar mientras tanto" Dije con timidez_

 _"¡Eso es! Vamos Elfman" Lisanna dijo con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose a la cocina y arrastrando a su hermano_

 _Yo sólo pude observar con los ojos abiertos como alguien tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9** – Verdades ocultas

Después de mucho esfuerzo, finalmente había terminado de limpiar la gran taberna, y me dirigí a la barra con entusiasmo para comer lo que Lisanna me había preparado

"¡Wow! Realmente tiene muy buena pinta" Dije, mirando la comida con sorpresa

Lisanna me sonrió en señal de agradecimiento mientras yo empecé a comer. Era delicioso, ni siquiera el chef de mis tropas tenía tanto talento como ella, eran afortunados de tenerla como cocinera

Unos minutos después, mi estómago estaba lleno y me sentía como nueva "Tu cocina es increíble, muchas gracias Lisanna" Le agradecí con entusiasmo

Las puertas de la taberna se abrieron de pronto, revelando a la mujer de pelo escarlata, Erza, cuyo rostro se cambió en la severidad nada mas verme. No parecía que yo le agradaba mucho

Ella se dirigió hacia mí mientras los demás se tensaban nerviosamente ante su presencia, al parecer esta mujer les intimidaba por alguna razón, pero no entendía sus puntos de vista, ella era guapa y no parecía amenazadora

Se paro delante de mí y dirigió la vista hacia Mirajane, que era la única que permanecía impasible "¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Dijo con un tono de aprensión

Mirajane dejó cesó la limpieza del vaso de cristal momentáneamente "Según ella, Natsu le ordenó limpiar, y de paso le dimos algo de comer" Dijo sonriente

Erza endureció su rostro, haciendo estremecerse a todos, excepto Mira "¿¡Y quién os ha dicho que podíais hacer eso?!" Gritó furiosa

El rostro de Mira continuó sonriente como si nada "No era necesario que nadie lo dijese, ella llevaba 2 días sin comer nada, Erza" Le dijo como si nada

Erza gruñó profundamente, pero decidió dejar de lado el tema y marcharse del lugar sin antes darme una última mirada de desagrado

Todos suspiramos cuando cerró la puerta y Cana me puso una mano en el hombro "¡Ey!, no te preocupes por ella, da un poco de miedo, pero es una buena persona" Hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca "…En el fondo" Susurró débilmente contra su jarra de cerveza, pero lo suficientemente audible como para oírle

Yo me giré hacia ella y los demás "¿Por qué me odia? Es decir, soy vuestra enemiga después de todo, pero todos vosotros habéis sido tan amables…"

Todos, incluida Mira, cambiaron sus rostros en la tristeza y la compasión "No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Lucy, no es culpa tuya después de todo…" Dijo Lisanna ofreciéndome una sonrisa triste

No entendí lo que me quiso decir, ¿Quizás había alguna otra razón oculta detrás de todo para explicar su odio? "¿Ha pasado algo? ¿He hecho algo malo? Por favor, tenéis que decírmelo" Supliqué

Todos desviaron su mirada de la mía, guardando un silencio incómodo y evitando decirme lo que quería saber, pero por sus expresiones, tenía que ser algo realmente serio

"¿Es porque me encargaron perseguir a Fairy Tail, yo… realmente lo siento… yo creía que—

Cana me interrumpió, posando su jarra fuertemente contra el mostrador y negó lentamente con la cabeza "No Lucy, no tiene nada que ver con eso, a Natsu incluso le parecía divertido"

Mira guardó el vaso finalmente limpio "Verás Lucy, es complicado, hace poco…—

Pero fue interrumpida cuando las puertas se abrieron golpeando contra las paredes con un ruido fuerte. Natsu estaba detrás de ellas con un rostro lleno de furia "¡ **LUCY**!" Gritó

Yo tragué saliva por su entrada brusca "¿S-Sí?"

Natsu gruñó desde las puertas, apretando sus puños "¡Te había dicho que limpiaras la taberna, no que charlases con mi tripulación!" Dijo con evidente descontento por mis acciones

"P-Pero yo… ellos…" Intenté decir

Él se acercó con pasos grandes y me agarró duramente del brazo, llevándome fuera de la taberna, probablemente a su camarote a hacerme alguna cosa horrible una vez más, por lo que empecé a sentirme muy nerviosa

* * *

Natsu no había dicho absolutamente nada durante el trayecto hasta la cubierta, sólo gruñía mientras me arrastraba detrás de sí con un ritmo apresurado, dándole igual si podía seguirlo o no. Cuando finalmente llegamos, él me cogió de mis piernas y espalda y me llevó sobre sus hombros, acostándome en su cama de forma brusca y deslizándose encima de mí

Aunque se tratase de él, no podía soportar esa mirada dura y llena de odio hacia mí, no al menos sin saber el motivo, por lo que inspiré y exhalé aire profundamente, armándome de valentía "¿Por qué me odias?" Le dije sin rodeos

Mi pregunta repentina pareció sorprenderle, a que desvió la mirada y apretó su mandíbula. Unos momentos después, el suspiró y endureció su rostro de nuevo "¿A caso no es evidente?" Me habló con voz ronca

Negué con la cabeza en decepción "No, Salamander…ejem… Natsu, sé que no me odias por mi título, no me odias por las persecuciones, no me odias por—

"¡ **CÁLLATE**!" Me interrumpió con un grito enfurecido, que no pudo evitar intimidarme un poco. Su rostro cambió de pronto, mostrando como si estuviese en una dura lucha interna en su mente "T-Tú… Todo es tu culpa… Todo…" Intentó hablar, pero no entendía lo que quería decirme

De un salto, él se separó de mí y se dirigió a la puerta "Si sales de nuevo sin mi permiso, voy a violarte hasta que me ruegues que te mate" Dijo duramente mientras daba un fuerte portazo al salir

Me quedé completamente atónita ante sus actos, era algo que no me esperaba como respuesta, y ahora estaba claro que había una razón que justificaba su odio hacia mí que yo no conocía. Un fuerte impulso de salir y volver a la taberna para escuchar esa historia pasó por mi mente, pero el miedo a la amenaza de Natsu lo eclipsó del todo, sabía que era capaz de hacer eso, no me convenía desafiarle.

Di un largo y profundo suspiro en derrota mientras me recostaba en la cama, barajando pensamientos en mi mente hasta que mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta


	10. El pequeño felino azul

JhorseL: Muchas gracias, espero que siga teniendo caps diariamente ^^

Criss G.R: Quién sabe.

Eagle Gold: So glad :3

Megumi28: Me alegro que todos tengáis intriga, la verdad no me esperaba crearla XD

Kaede Yoshida: Es actualización diaria, a no ser que me falten caps XD

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Di un largo y profundo suspiro en derrota mientras me recostaba en la cama, barajando pensamientos en mi mente hasta que mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10** — El pequeño felino azul

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo una pequeña fuente de calor encima de mi pecho, esperando que fuese Natsu tocándome una vez más. Rápidamente abrí los ojos, visualizando una silueta pequeña y azul y cuando mi visión se aclaró, me alivié al ver que se trataba de ese Exceed azul suyo, Happy

Parpadeé un par de veces al no saber qué decir, pero luego me di cuenta de que el felino estaba durmiendo, acurrucado en sí mismo y ronroneando débilmente. No pude evitar pensar que era adorable, siempre me han gustado los gatos

Llevé una mano por encima de él, acariciando su pelaje suave y sonriendo sin darme cuenta ante la agradable sensación que sentía. Happy se estremeció ligeramente por mis caricias, empezando a abrir los ojos con pereza y mostrando sus grandes ojos curiosos

"Natshu, has cambiado mucho" Me dijo con la voz cansada mientras daba un bostezo y se estiraba como cualquier otro gato

Levanté una ceja "Yo no soy Natsu, soy Lucy" Le cuestioné

El Exceed se puso a dos patas, todavía sobre mi pecho, moviendo su cola juguetonamente y dedicándome una sonrisa "¿Y quién eres, Lushy?"

Solté un suspiro, tratando de ocultar la risa ante su pronunciación "¿No me reconoces? Además tú fuiste quien ha dormido encima de mí en primer lugar" Respondí con tono indiferente

"Porque son cómodos y blanditos" Dijo, acurrucándose nuevamente en mis pechos y haciéndome sonrojar fuertemente

"¡O-OYE, LARGO DE AQUÍ!" Grité avergonzada mientras Happy extendía sus alas y se alzaba en el aire aterrorizado

"¡NATSHUU SALVAMEEE!" Voló por toda la habitación en pánico

Una vez más, suspiré en derrota, levantándome de la cama y estirando mis articulaciones. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que sonidos de acero colisionando provenían de la cubierta del barco. Me dirigí al felino, que todavía volaba en círculos como un idiota "Oye ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?" Le pregunté

Happy se detuvo en el aire "Creo que están entrenando con espadas" Me respondió sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado

Asentí con entendimiento, acercándome a la puerta, disponiéndome a salir de la cubierta, pero me detuve antes de tocar el pomo, recordando que Natsu me había prohibido salir de aquí

"Oye, Happy, ¿Dónde está Natsu?" Le pregunté dándome la vuelta

El felino azul pensó durante unos momentos "No lo sé, a él le gusta pasar el rato en la taberna, a lo mejor está allí"

Le devolví la sonrisa en agradecimiento, si Natsu no estaba aquí, no se enteraría, ¿verdad? Así que abrí la puerta sin rodeos y salí del camarote, contemplando la escena de lucha que se desenvolvía en el exterior. He de admitir que eran mucho más hábiles que mis hombres, con razón estábamos en desventaja, eran rápidos y eficientes usando la espada, me pregunto cómo se les dará otro tipo de armas

Antes de empezar a caminar, Happy voló hacia mí y se posó en mi hombro, plegando sus alas. Yo le miré durante un breve momento, antes de sonreír de forma divertida, ya que no podía evitar verle parecido a un loro "¿A dónde vas Lushy?" Preguntó él

Me encogí de hombros "A cualquier lugar en realidad, no tengo nada que hacer durante todo el día ahí encerrada" Le dije, pero en realidad buscaba algún rostro familiar, con la esperanza de oír el final de la historia que me intentaron contar ayer

Oí a Happy reírse entre dientes con picardía "¿Vas a buscar a Natshu? Te gusssssssssta" Habló burlonamente, retorciendo la lengua

Mis ojos se ampliaron y un rubor recorrió todo mi rostro "¿¡Q-QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?! ¡CLARO QUE NO!" Grité indignada, llamando la atención de algunas personas en la cubierta, especialmente de un chico de pelo negro familiar, que se acercó hasta mí. Lo había visto antes con Natsu, creo que su nombre era Gray

"Tú eres Lucy, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó

Yo asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada, mirando el rostro frío del hombre "Soy Gray Fullbuster, el maestro de vela" Hizo una pausa sonriendo "Natsu me pidió que te vigilase y no salieses del camarote, pero te gusta ir contra las normas, ¿eh?" Se rió de forma divertida

Inmediatamente empecé a sentirme nerviosa "Ehmm… Yo…" Intenté hablar, pero no podía dar ninguna explicación lógica

Gray soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para seguirle "Vamos, seguro que no es divertido estar ahí dentro todo el tiempo"

Yo me sorprendí durante unos momentos, ya que esperaba que fuese a informar a Natsu, pero pronto empecé a seguirle hasta todos los demás, quienes estaban esforzándose al máximo en el entrenamiento.

Vi a Wendy y su compañera Exceed sentadas cerca del campo de batalla, seguramente por si alguien resulta herido. Antes de que pudiese saludarle, Happy voló rápidamente de mi hombro hacia ellas "¡CARLAAAAA!" Gritó con corazones formándose en sus ojos y llegando en un segundo junto a la Exceed de Wendy

Carla suspiró en molestia mientras Happy empezó a hurgar en su bolsa, sacando de ella una sardina "¿Q-Quieres un pescado?..." Le preguntó tímidamente

Pero Carla agitó la cabeza en rechazo "No me gustan los pescados" Dijo fríamente. Sin embargo, Happy seguía con la misma ilusión en sus ojos sin inmutarse por sus palabras

Yo me acerqué a ellos con una sonrisa en mi rostro "Te gusssssssssssssta" Le dije a Happy, usando su mismo tono burlón y riéndome con diversión junto a Wendy, mientras Carla se sonrojaba ligeramente y daba la espalda al Exceed azul con un '¡Há!' arrogante

Gray se acercó a mí por las espaldas, poniéndome una mano en mi hombro, por lo que paré de reír, secándome las lágrimas en la comisura de mis ojos y girándome hacia él. Me di cuenta de que muchos hombres de la tripulación se habían reunido en un círculo a mí alrededor, Gray sostenía una espada y me sonreía de forma burlona "Vamos, Lucy, demuéstrame cómo pelea la comandante de las fuerzas oceánicas" Me desafió, poniéndose en una pose de combate mientras todos empezaron a vitorear pidiendo pelea

Mi cuerpo se tensó completamente ante la situación repentina "¡E-Espera, Yo ni siquiera tengo una—

Como si fuese una señal, une espada se deslizó hasta mi posición creando el sonido del acero rozando contra la madera de la cubierta, interrumpiendo mis palabras. Yo me agaché para recogerla, si quería que les demostrase mi habilidad, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo

Tomé mi propia posición de combate y le dediqué a Gray una sonrisa desafiante "Muy bien, acepto el desafío" Dije, haciendo gritar de emoción a nuestros espectadores


	11. Destellos de acero

Anónimo: Bienvenida a mi pequeña mafia, será un placer tener a bordo ^^

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Como si fuese una señal, une espada se deslizó hasta mi posición creando el sonido del acero rozando contra la madera de la cubierta, interrumpiendo mis palabras. Yo me agaché para recogerla, si quería que les demostrase mi habilidad, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo_

 _Tomé mi propia posición de combate y le dediqué a Gray una sonrisa desafiante "Muy bien, acepto el desafío" Dije, haciendo gritar de emoción a nuestros espectadores_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11** — Destellos de acero

Nos movimos en círculos, observando nuestras acciones cuidadosamente, esperando a quién atacaría primero. Me percaté de su estrategia rápidamente, él estaba a la defensiva como un muro de hielo, esperando pacientemente hasta encontrar aperturas en mi posición, por lo que tuve que atacar cuanto antes

Me lancé hacia delante con un grito de batalla alzando mi espada con la intención de un ataque alto, pero él lo bloqueó de forma efectiva, intentando luego un ataque frontal que yo esquivé sin problemas con un impulso lateral.

Todos gritaron de euforia mientras nos alejamos después, apuntándonos con nuestras respectivas espadas, pensando nuestro siguiente movimiento. Era rápido y muy bueno en la defensa, pero toda defensa puede romperse si se hace lo correcto, por muy buena que sea

Él era diestro, por lo que automáticamente tenía siempre un punto débil en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Yo era ambidiestra y tenía igual práctica con ambas manos, si hacía un cambio de mano en el momento oportuno podría abrir fácilmente su punto débil y desarmarlo.

Una sonrisa se deslizó en mi rostro por mis planes, tenía que funcionar. Emocionada por los ánimos a nuestro alrededor, me lancé una vez más hacia él, pero ésta vez intentando un ataque lateral a su lado derecho. Como había planeado, sus reflejos anticiparon mi ataque lateral, defendiendo justo a tiempo, empujando nuestras espadas una contra la otra mientras formaban una X

"Necesitas ser más rápida" Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

"Ya eres mío" Respondí a cambio con la misma sonrisa. Gray se desconcertó ligeramente, mientras en un movimiento impecable, empujé mi espada bruscamente y la cambié a mi mano derecha, golpeando justo en el agarre de su arma y haciéndola volar por los aires, clavándose finalmente en la cubierta de madera.

Dirigí mi espada a su garganta mientras Gray tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ni siquiera habiendo asimilado mi ataque. Sonreí victoriosamente "Gané" Él me devolvió la sonrisa

Todos a mí alrededor silbaron y vitorearon por mi victoria, dos o tres incluso se rieron de Gray por su fracaso. Retiré la espada de su cuello y nos dimos la mano "Buen combate, eres buena" Dijo Gray con un tono de voz lleno de orgullo

Repentinamente, los gritos entusiastas de la multitud cesaron por completo. Miré a mí alrededor para comprobar que es lo que pasaba, cuando vi que todos se abrieron camino, dejando ver a Natsu. Él tenía una cara inexpresiva e indescifrable, y podía sentir como una gota de sudor frío recorría mi cara, ya que por culpa del combate había olvidado que no me permitió salir de su camarote

Se acercó a mí y me sujetó fuertemente, con su rostro todavía inamovible. Amplié mis ojos cuando sacó de su cinturón unos pequeños grilletes y tiró de mi brazo bruscamente, poniéndomelos en las muñecas de ambas manos.

Sin ni siquiera mirarme, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la taberna, usando las cadenas para arrastrarme con él.

* * *

Habíamos llegado a la taberna, y en todo el trayecto el único sonido fue el de las cadenas chocando entre sí, haciendo eco por los pasillos

Pasamos a través de las puertas, la taberna estaba casi vacía a excepción de Mira y Cana, que se situaban en sus lugares de siempre. Natsu dio un tirón, provocándome casi tropezar hacia delante mientras nos poníamos en marcha de nuevo hacia una de las mesas, la cual tenía un pequeño mapa con algunas marcas y un plato a su lado con trozos de carne humeantes

Se sentó en la silla y empezó a trabajar sobre el mapa "Dame de comer" Dijo con un tono de orden sin mirarme en absoluto

Levanté una ceja y llevé mis manos a las caderas de forma desafiante "¿Disculpa?"

Él paró su pluma y me miró de reojo con mirada peligrosa, parecía un tiburón acechando a su presa "Hazlo" Dijo fríamente, volviendo a dibujar trazos en el mapa

Solté un suspiro molesto y cogí el plato en mis manos mientras apretaba mi mandíbula de rabia. Yo no era su jodida esclava, maldita sea

Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de tratar con él ahora mismo, de bastante me he librado ya cuando ha pasado por alto que saliese por mí misma. Refunfuñando en voz baja, atravesé un trozo de carne con el tenedor y lo acerqué a él, quien de un solo bocado tragó la comida, dejándome helada en mi lugar, con el cubierto clavado en otro trozo

Cuando no me moví, el sonrió con malicia y tiró de las cadenas de mi brazo derecho, acercando la comida a su boca nuevamente, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos con picardía. No pude separar la mirada de ellos mientras masticó y tragó, ofreciéndome una sonrisa entre dientes luego

Repentinamente, él cogió el plato de mis manos, apartándolo en algún lugar de la mesa y tirando de mis grilletes hasta atraerme a una posición sentada en su regazo mientras rodeó sus brazos por mi cintura

"¿¡Q-QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE—

Intenté pedir explicaciones indignada, pero él deslizó su lengua por detrás de mi oído, provocándome soltar un pequeño gemido placentero, ya que era una zona muy sensible. Gruñó satisfecho por mis sonidos mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia arriba bajo mi ropa, deleitándome con una maravillosa sensación de calor, admitía que para ser un sucio y tosco pirata, tenía un toque de oro en sus manos

Pero yo no podía dejarme tocar de este modo por él, no mientras viva "¡SÁCAME TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA!" Grité, dándole un fuerte codazo en el estómago, haciéndole expulsar el aire y aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar.

Sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás, salí de la taberna, ganándome las miradas de terror de Mira y Cana por atreverme a hacer eso a Natsu


	12. La verdad

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Pero yo no podía dejarme tocar de este modo por él, no mientras viva "¡SÁCAME TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA!" Grité, dándole un fuerte codazo en el estómago, haciéndole expulsar el aire y aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar._

 _Sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás, salí de la taberna, ganándome las miradas de terror de Mira y Cana por atreverme a hacer eso a Natsu_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12** — La verdad

Corrí por los pasillos solitarios del barco, acompañada únicamente del ruido de mis pasos apresurados sobre la madera, estaba más que dispuesta a tirarme al mar antes que pasar un segundo más con ese pervertido.

Sin darme cuenta por la adrenalina del momento, yo me había perdido, recuerdo donde estaba situada la taberna exactamente, pero no me percaté hacia dónde empecé a correr al salir de allí, y nunca había estado en esta zona antes, maldita sea, este barco es enorme

De pronto empecé a oír pasos rápidos acercándose a mí, me está persiguiendo, y tenía que encontrar la salida a la cubierta ahora mismo

Recorrí pasillos y doblé esquinas desesperadamente, buscando algún indicio de salida, pero sólo me encontraba con habitaciones que no había visto nunca, muchas de ellas vacías o usadas como almacén.

Los pasos sonaban cada vez más cercanos a mí, haciendo eco en las paredes, sabiendo que en poco tiempo me alcanzaría con facilidad. Intenté despistarle tomando caminos diferentes, pero de repente, dejé de oír cualquier sonido, como si se hubiese detenido repentinamente.

Yo lo ignoré, y seguí corriendo aprovechando la ventaja, sin embargo, cuando doblé la esquina una vez más, me encontré siendo empujada contra la pared antes de que pudiese asimilar mi situación.

Me quejé por el dolor del impacto "¡N-NATSU! ¿CÓMO?..." Pregunté en estado de shock

Me sonrió con arrogancia y se inclinó a mi oído "¿De verdad creíste que podías esconderte de mí en mi propio barco?" Susurró con una voz ronca que me hizo estremecer. Rápidamente inmovilizó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza con una de sus manos, y llevó la otra hasta tu bolsillo, de donde sacó una pequeña botella de cristal con un contenido violeta. Llenó su boca del líquido, pero no lo tragó, e inmediatamente unió sus labios contra los míos.

Intenté luchar, pero su agarre era fuerte y él me mordió el labio inferior con sus colmillos, provocándome abrir la boca lo suficiente para que el líquido se deslizara por mi garganta.

Después de eso, Natsu se apartó de mí, sonriendo con suficiencia. ¿Por qué me dejaba libre?

Intenté empezar a correr lejos de él una vez más, pero antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso, empecé a sentir un hormigueo que se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Mis piernas cedieron inmediatamente y mi visión se hizo borrosa, finalmente cayendo al suelo y perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, y de lo primero que me di cuenta es que todo mi cuerpo estaba cansado, como si la energía fuese drenada de mí repentinamente

Estaba oscuro a mí alrededor, y rápidamente me di cuenta de que mis brazos estaban apresados por dos grilletes que estaban fijados en la pared, casi levantando mi cuerpo del suelo por unos pocos centímetros. Estaba claro que había regresado a los calabozos del barco

"Maldita sea…" Susurré débilmente. Ni siquiera intenté liberarme, sabía que era totalmente inútil hacerlo

"¿Lucy?" Una voz aguda resonó por los pasillos, una voz realmente familiar. Pronto una persona estaba delante de mi celda, y por su silueta quizás podría ser…

"¿Mira…?" Pregunté dudosamente

La vi asentir y abrir la puerta, acercándose a mí. Por la cercanía pude apreciar su rostro triste y compasivo, y observé que traía un plato de comida "Lo siento tanto, Lucy… tienes que estar hambrienta, ¿verdad?"

Honestamente sentía como si no hubiese comido desde hace mucho tiempo "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?"

"Tres días, empezaba a estar muy preocupada" Habló con tono triste

Mis ojos se ampliaron "¿¡T-TRES DÍAS?!" Dije con incredulidad

Mira suspiró y asintió con la cabeza débilmente "Natsu te dio uno de los somníferos más potentes de Wendy" Habló con arrepentimiento "No me ha permitido traerte comida, sólo vigilarte y notificarle tan pronto como te despertases, así que… no se lo digas, ¿vale?" Dijo, mientras sacaba una llave y usándola para abrir los grilletes

Mis piernas cedieron al instante y me caí al suelo de rodillas "¡Oh dios Lucy, lo siento mucho!" Mira me ayudó a ponerme en pié "El efecto todavía va a durar un poco más, pero no te preocupes" Ella me trasladó a sentarme en el banco de madera y me dio la comida "Por ahora, come, necesitas reponer las fuerzas" Sonrió cálidamente

"Muchas gracias, Mira…" Le dije con una sonrisa triste, mientras empezaba a comer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solté un suspiro satisfecho, la comida me sentó mejor que nunca "Pronto debo ir a informar a Natsu"

Asentí en comprensión "Antes de eso…" Hice una pausa "Sobre lo que estabas contándome aquel día… ¿Por qué Natsu me odia?" Pregunté sin rodeos

Ella se estremeció y amplió los ojos "Lucy… yo…" Dijo débilmente mientras bajó la mirada

Moví mi mano hasta su hombro, por lo que me volvió a mirar "Por favor… necesito saberlo…" le supliqué

Su rostro se volvió en la tristeza, pero asintió "Está bien…" Soltó un suspiro en derrota "Lo primero que tienes que saber, es que nosotros no somos unos piratas corrientes, Fairy Tail se fundó con un propósito" Cerró los ojos y suspiró "Nosotros estamos en busca de Igneel"

Al instante, mi boca se abrió de par en par "¿¡IGNEEL?!" Grité sorprendida "¿¡El pirata más famoso de toda la historia?!"

Mira se limitó a asentir en respuesta "P-Pero… Igneel lleva desaparecido desde hace más de 9 años, incluso todas sus búsquedas se han cancelado. Y además… ¿Por qué razón estáis buscándolo?"

Mira pensó durante unos momentos "Verás… Igneel es el padre de Natsu"

"¿Q-Que?" Parpadeé unas cuantas veces tratando de asimilar la información repentina

Al ver mi reacción, Mira decidió seguir hablando "Él lo abandonó cuando tenía poco más de 8 años, desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro, y desde entonces, Natsu tuvo que recurrir al crimen para sobrevivir, hasta que fundó Fairy Tail, con la esperanza de reencontrarse con él algún día…"

Pronto, mi sorpresa fue sustituida por lástima "Entiendo muy bien cómo se siente al perder tus seres queridos… Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven, y me quedé sola en el mundo demasiado pronto… Pero… ¿Que tiene que ver todo eso con su odio hacia mí?" Pregunté, tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos de mi mente

Mira conectó sus ojos con los míos "Hace 2 meses, habíamos recibido una pista importante, sabíamos con certeza que estábamos muy cerca de Igneel, pero…" Se pausó mientras su rostro se volvió todavía más triste "Justo en ese entonces, tu barco nos alcanzó, y si no huíamos pronto, terminaríamos capturados, haciendo a Natsu renunciar a su padre por la seguridad de la tripulación"

Mi rostro se volvió en el shock y el horror de la comprensión "Y-Yo…"

Mira movió una de sus manos a mi mejilla y me dio una mirada de comprensión "No tienes la culpa Lucy, no tenías forma de saber nada… quizás deberías intentar hablar con él, no es tan malo como crees…" Me aseguró con una sonrisa

De todos modos, yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable por ello, le había separado de una persona querida para él sin darme cuenta, yo también estaría destrozada si estuviese en su lugar

Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí "Te deseo mucha suerte, Lucy" Dijo mientras se alejaba por los pasillos

Yo suspiré y bajé la mirada hacia el suelo, sin poder creer todavía que yo era culpable de algo tan horrible.

Merecía el trato que estaba recibiendo…


	13. Bienvenida a Fairy Tail

algo: Me disculpo entonces por no dejarlo claro, pero lo que ocurre es que Natsu estaba a punto de encontrar a Igneel, era algo seguro, algo al alcance de su mano, no solo una mera pista. Lo que ocurrió lo contaré con precisión en un futuro flashback ^-^

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí "Te deseo mucha suerte, Lucy" Dijo mientras se alejaba por los pasillos_

 _Yo suspiré y bajé la mirada hacia el suelo, sin poder creer todavía que yo era culpable de algo tan horrible._

 _Merecía el trato que estaba recibiendo…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13** — Bienvenida a Fairy Tail

Pasó un buen rato hasta que empecé a oír el sonido de los pasos retumbando por las paredes, unos pasos que reconocí rápidamente.

"Natsu…" Murmuré con tristeza para mí misma

"¿Quién te ha desencadenado?" Preguntó él con un tono descontento mientras entraba en la celda de forma amenazante

Yo no me atrevía ni siquiera a levantar la mirada hacia él, y mucho menos decir ni una sola palabra, pero Natsu me sujetó de la barbilla y conectó nuestras miradas "Responde a mi pregunta, Lucy" Murmuró de forma siniestra

Yo me mordí el labio inferior cuando la culpa inundó mi mente "L-Lo siento…" Me disculpé con total sinceridad

Natsu levantó una ceja en desconcierto por mis palabras y abrió y cerró la boca en un intento de hablar, pero no salió ninguna palabra, así que yo seguí hablando "Yo… lo sé todo..."

Él abrió los ojos ampliamente, entrecerrándolos luego mientras apretaba su mandíbula "¿Quién te lo ha contado?" Preguntó, pareciendo irritado

Negué con la cabeza "Eso no importa… Yo… Yo…" Intenté hablar, intenté disculparme, pero no salió nada, un nudo de culpabilidad se formó en mi garganta "L-Lo siento… mucho…" Fue lo único que logré decir

Natsu se apartó de mí chasqueando su lengua, y con un rostro indescifrable se dirigió a la salida de la celda, pero no cerró la puerta "¿A qué estás esperando?" Me preguntó girándose hacia mí

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de asimilar lo que quería decir, ¿Quizás el me había perdonado? No puede ser posible. Sin esperar ni un solo segundo me levanté y le seguí con la mirada fija en el suelo

* * *

Cuando salimos a la cubierta del barco, me sorprendí al ver que por la altitud de la luna ya pasaba de medianoche, y la verdad es que mis párpados empezaban a pesar

"Mañana desembarcaremos en Hargeon para conseguir materiales y llenar la despensa, y tú vas a ayudar" Hizo una pausa mientras entrábamos en su camarote y se dirigió directamente a quitaba su chaleco "Después de eso, puedes largarte, pero arréglatelas tú sola"

Me quedé completamente sin palabras por la sorpresa, ¿Yo era libre?... Una parte de mí se sentía completamente feliz, por fin podría volver a casa después de todo esto… Sin embargo, mi corazón me dijo que quedarme aquí era lo correcto…

Tenía una lucha interna en mi interior que estaba segura de que no sería fácil solucionar. Escuché como Natsu se tumbó en la cama y deslizó las sábanas hasta su cintura, dejando sus maravillosos abdominales a la vista, pero negué fuertemente con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no era el momento adecuado para eso

Decidí irme a dormir y pensar en mis problemas mientras concilio el sueño, así que sin más dilación me acosté lo más alejada a Natsu posible, acurrucándome en mis brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo al instante sentí como su brazo rodeaba mi cuerpo y me atraía hacia él "Ya que es tu última noche a bordo, no te importará que tengamos un poco de diversión, ¿verdad?" Susurró contra mi oído con una voz increíblemente sexy que me puso la piel de gallina

Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando Natsu se arrastró por encima de mí y desplazaba sus manos hacia arriba, dirigiéndose a mis pechos mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa hambrienta enseñando los dientes.

No sabía si se debía al efecto restante del somnífero o al gran pesar sobre mi mente, pero yo era totalmente incapaz de luchar de ninguna manera, aún así, yo no quería esto

"D-Detente…" Supliqué débilmente, estremeciéndome por sus caricias maravillosas

Natsu deslizó besos y mordiscos has llegar finalmente al lateral de mi cuello "¿Por qué debería? Tú también estás disfrutando de esto" Habló contra mi piel delicada con evidente lujuria en su voz mientras siguió deslizando su lengua, saboreándome tanto como él quería

No podía negar que su piel cálida se sentía increíble contra la mía, pero esto no era correcto, yo no estaba atraída por él "V-Voy a quedarme…" Susurré casi inaudiblemente

Esto pareció afectar a Natsu ya que se estremeció repentinamente, alejándose y haciendo contacto directo con mis ojos temblorosos "¿Qué acabas de decir?" Preguntó con total seriedad

Tragué saliva "He dicho que… yo voy a quedarme…" Repetí, un poco más alto esta vez

Él entrecerró los ojos con total desconfianza "¿Estás tratando de engañarme? Si es así te juro que yo—

Yo negué con la cabeza interrumpiendo sus palabras "Aunque no lo creas… yo sé lo que sientes, y quiero ayudarte" Hice una pausa, sintiendo como lágrimas se creaban en mis ojos "Por lo menos tú todavía tienes la oportunidad de volver a ver a tus seres queridos" Finalmente mis lágrimas salieron sin remedio, mientras yo deslizaba una sonrisa entristecida por mi rostro en un intento de auto-consolarme

Natsu separó su cuerpo del mío hasta estar sentado en mi cintura, y su fría expresión tenía ahora un ápice de comprensión. Finalmente él se alejó, tumbándose en su lado sobre sus codos y mirándome de reojo "En ese caso ¿Pretendes unirte a la tripulación?"

Sentía como si no pudiese decir ni una palabra más así que me limité a asentir mientras me acurrucaba en mis propias rodillas "Esto va en contra de mi juramento como miembro élite de las fuerzas oceánicas, pero mis principios como persona son mucho más fuertes y valiosos para mí" Confesé a duras penas "Admito que todavía no confío en ti, pero sé que en el fondo tus intenciones son nobles, y después de conocer a todos, sé que no podéis ser malas personas" Finalicé con sinceridad, girándome para mirarle. Sus ojos brillaban con algo que yo identifiqué como… ¿Entusiasmo?

Pero su expresión se volvió seria una vez más "Tu experiencia en navegación nos será útil, además, he visto que eres diestra con las armas" Hizo una pausa suspirando y ofreciéndome una sonrisa arrogante "Bienvenida a Fairy Tail, _ex-comandante Heartfilia_ " Declaró, usando su tono burlón habitual y se cubrió una vez más con las sábanas "Mañana te haremos el tatuaje antes de desembarcar" Finalmente se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda y disponiéndose a dormir

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral mientras esa palabra hacía eco en mi mente una y otra vez "¿T-Tatuaje?" Pregunté tragando saliva temblorosamente

"Pues claro, todo el mundo a bordo tiene el suyo" Susurró con un tono aburrido sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta

"¡O-Oh! C-Claro que sí, ¡p-por supuesto!" Hablé entrecortadamente, girándome sobre mi costado mientras gotas de sudor frío se deslizaban por la esquina de mi cabeza


	14. Todos tenemos miedos

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral mientras esa palabra hacía eco en mi mente una y otra vez "¿T-Tatuaje?" Pregunté tragando saliva temblorosamente_

 _"Pues claro, todo el mundo a bordo tiene el suyo" Susurró con un tono aburrido sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta_

 _"¡O-Oh! C-Claro que sí, ¡p-por supuesto!" Hablé entrecortadamente, girándome sobre mi costado mientras gotas de sudor frío se deslizaban por la esquina de mi cabeza_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14** – Todos tenemos miedos

Tragué saliva mientras recorría los pasillos sin poder hacer nada para ocultar mis temblores

"¿A caso está Lucy Heartfilia aterrorizada de un simple tatuaje?" Preguntó Natsu con descaro, ofreciéndome una sonrisa burlona

"¡C-Claro que no!" Dije, inflando mis mejillas y sonrojándome ligeramente por la vergüenza

Pronto llegamos a una habitación donde nos esperaba alguien que no había visto hasta ahora, tenía el pelo verde oscuro en una cresta, y un tatuaje extraño a lo largo de su cara

"¡Hey Bickslow!" Saludó Natsu "Alguien necesita el tatuaje de la tripulación" Comentó, señalándome con su dedo pulgar

El hombre amplió los ojos "¿Ella?" Preguntó desconcertado

Natsu sólo asintió como respuesta y se giro para mirarme "¿Dónde quieres la marca?"

Alcé mi mano derecha "Aquí" Dije señalando la parte superior de la mano

"¿No prefieres un lugar con menos… hueso?" Bickslow preguntó

Yo negué obstinadamente con la cabeza "Si voy a hacer esto, voy a hacerlo bien" Hablé con una mirada de determinación, ocultando que en mi interior sentía pánico

Bickslow se encogió de hombros "Como quieras. Ven, siéntate, no tardaré mucho" Me señaló una mesa de con dos asientos en cada lado. Yo me senté y extendí la mano sobre la superficie de madera mientras él sacaba las herramientas "¿De qué color te gustaría?"

"R-Rosa…" Dije nerviosamente

Entonces Bickslow sacó un bote con un tinte de color rosa sakura y me sujetó de la mano, humedeciendo la gran aguja en el tinte. Él deslizó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro "Si te tiembla tanto la mano, no voy a poder hacerlo" Se burló

Amplié los ojos y observé que efectivamente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, rápidamente sintiendo como la vergüenza teñía mi cara de rojo intenso "Y-Yo…"

Sentí una mano cálida posarse en mi hombro izquierdo y me giré para encontrarme con Natsu, quien me daba una sonrisa de comprensión "Lo que suponía, te dan miedo las agujas, ¿no es así?" Hizo una pausa, alejando su mano y cruzándose de brazos

Me había descubierto, así que yo asentí débilmente mientras bajaba la mirada "L-Lo siento…"

Natsu soltó una audible carcajada "¿Sentirlo? Todos tenemos miedos, Lucy, ya encontraremos una alternativa más adelante" Me sonrió confiadamente

Yo no pude evitar responder con otra pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento

"Bueno, no tardaremos mucho en llegar a Hargeon, vamos, nos queda mucho por hacer"

* * *

Ya habíamos desembarcado exitosamente en el puerto de Hargeon. Era una ciudad portuaria muy famosa y transcurrida, y solo con ver el gran puerto que tenían podía confirmarse ese hecho.

Natsu se había vestido con una capa de color rojo oscuro con capucha que le ocultaba completamente el rostro y estaba conversando sobre algo con ese hombre que tenía un tatuaje rojo en su rostro, no recuerdo haberlo conocido en ningún momento ahora que lo pienso

Él pareció notar como les observaba y me hizo un gesto con la mano para acercarme. Yo asentí y me dirigí hacia ellos, ganándome una mirada de ese chico "¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté

"Él es Jellal Fernandes, el encargado de intendencia, se encarga de administrar el abastecimiento de mercancía del barco" Hizo una pausa reajustándose su capucha "Tu trabajo es ayudarle a dirigir los grupos de incursión"

Yo incliné la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado "¿Grupos de incursión?"

Esta vez fue Jellal es que contestó "Nos dividimos en distintos grupos para recolectar materiales o alimentos para la despensa y así no levantar sospechas"

"¿No podéis simplemente enviar a una sola persona?" Sugerí

Jellal negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía "Tardaríamos días en conseguir toda la mercancía necesaria si se ocupa una sola persona, además, si es descubierta estaría completamente sola ante el peligro"

Amplié ligeramente los ojos ante su explicación y asentí en comprensión "Tiene sentido… entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Irás en mi grupo junto a Juvia y Cana, aunque te aconsejo ocultarte de alguna forma, quizás puedan reconocerte si te encuentras con alguien de las fuerzas oceánicas"

La verdad es que tiene razón, si mis antiguos compañeros me viesen congratulando con piratas podría ser un auténtico caos, pero la verdad es que yo no tenía ninguna prenda para ocultar mi rostro

Natsu pareció darse cuenta de la expresión de mi cara y se acercó a mí desde mis espaldas. Cuando me di cuenta de ello, él deslizó su capa por mis hombros y me la ajustó. Yo me giré luego para mirarle con ojos confundidos "No te preocupes, tengo muchas más, quédate con esta" Habló antes de que pudiese pedir cualquier explicación, sonriendo enseñando sus dientes mientras se alejaba hacia su camarote

Yo me quedé atónita mirándole mientras se alejaba "G-Gracias…" Susurré para mí misma mientras abrazaba su túnica

* * *

Nuestro grupo ya había partido a través de Hargeon, con la tarea de conseguir comida en grandes cantidades. Yo había conocido a Juvia, era una chica realmente agradable bajo mi punto de vista, y parecía estar locamente enamorada de Gray, incluso a veces demasiado en mi opinión…

"El mercado no está muy lejos, procurad no llamar demasiado la atención" Hizo una pausa mientras todas asentimos

"En realidad, ¿Hasta qué punto es discreta una mujer encapuchada?" Pregunté con preocupación

Jellal se rió por mi pregunta "No te preocupes, es habitual ver peregrinos haciendo su ruta hasta la catedral de Magnolia, y muchos de ellos siguen la antigua tradición de ocultar su rostro"

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de eso, es decir, yo vivía en Magnolia y estaba al tanto de la santidad de nuestra catedral, pero la temática religiosa era algo que no iba conmigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pocos minutos después llegamos al gran mercado de Hargeon, había gente en enormes cantidades y puestos de todo tipo de alimentos repartidos por todo el lugar, la verdad es que no sabía ni por dónde empezar

Jellal sacó una lista de su bolsillo "Bien, realmente necesitamos de todo un poco, así que vamos a dividirnos" Se guardó el papel nuevamente "Juvia, tú encárgate de conseguir pescado fresco. Cana, ya que estás familiarizada con los ingredientes que usa Lissana, encárgate de lo conseguir la mejor carne. Lucy y yo conseguiremos verduras y especias, ¿Ha quedado claro?"

Todas asentimos con una sonrisa confiada "Bien, en ese caso, en marcha"

Pero antes de que cada cual pudiese dirigirse a su puesto correspondiente, una voz nos detuvo a lo lejos "¡EH, ALTO AHÍ VOSOTROS CUATRO!"

* * *

 ** _NOTA IMPORTANTE_ : Lamento deciros que a partir de ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, este fic está _EN PAUSA_.**

 **La razón es sencilla, tengo un bloqueo de escritora muy grande con su trama principal, y siento que si lo digo en este estado, va a terminar de la misma forma que Cadenas de sangre, y eso es con un final muy temprano y fuera de contexto completamente, y no deseo repetir eso nunca más, por lo tanto, queda en Hiatus por el momento.**

 **Mis más sinceras disculpas a los fans del fic, pero no puedo hacer nada más que intentar buscar inspiración, solo espero que no sea una pausa larga.**


	15. Batalla en el puerto

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Jellal sacó una lista de su bolsillo "Bien, realmente necesitamos de todo un poco, así que vamos a dividirnos" Se guardó el papel nuevamente "Juvia, tú encárgate de conseguir pescado fresco. Cana, ya que estás familiarizada con los ingredientes que usa Lissana, encárgate de lo conseguir la mejor carne. Lucy y yo conseguiremos verduras y especias, ¿Ha quedado claro?"_

 _Todas asentimos con una sonrisa confiada "Bien, en ese caso, en marcha"_

 _Pero antes de que cada cual pudiese dirigirse a su puesto correspondiente, una voz nos detuvo a lo lejos "¡EH, ALTO AHÍ VOSOTROS CUATRO!"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15** – Batalla en el puerto

Todos nos giramos para ver a un guardia de la ciudad mirándonos con una cara de muy pocos amigos. El hombre se acercó y miró a Jellal de pies a cabeza "Yo te conozco de algo…" Hizo una pausa ampliando los ojos "¡Lo tengo, eres Jellal Fernandes, de la tripulación de Fairy Tail!" Gritó escandalizado

Todos nos congelamos en nuestros lugares, sin esperar en absoluto que reconociesen a alguien de la tripulación

"Estamos jodidos…" Maldijo Cana entre dientes

"¡ **CORRED**!" Jellal dio la orden, y los cuatro empezamos a correr sin dudarlo ni un solo momento en dirección al barco. Sin frenar sus pasos, él cogió una pequeña pistola de bengala de su bolsillo y disparó al aire, creando una explosión roja en el cielo "Todos los grupos deberían haber visto eso, tenemos que zarpar rápido, antes de que el ejército se reúna"

"¡Juvia está asustada, Gray sálvame!" Juvia gritó

"¿Nunca habéis sido perseguidos por la guardia?" Pregunté entre jadeos por el esfuerzo

"No, nuestras identidades eran secretas, aquí pasa algo extraño" Respondió Jellal

.

.

.

Estábamos casi en el puerto cuando nos encontramos con Gajeel y Gray, también huyendo de un grupo de guardias. Rápidamente se unieron a nosotros en la huída "¡Hey! ¿Vosotros disteis la señal?" Gray preguntó alterado

"Así es, de alguna forma nos reconocieron en el mercado" Jellal explicó

"¡Eso es imposible, sólo se conoce la identidad de Salamander!" Gajeel gritó completamente irritado

Jellal puso rostro pensativo "Lo sé, esto no me gusta ni un pelo"

Mis pulmones empezaban a quemar por el esfuerzo, a pesar de que tenía una buena condición física, llevábamos huyendo un buen rato, no sé cómo se las arreglaban para aguantar tanto, pero gracias a Mavis, el barco ya estaba cerca

Cuando nos acercamos más, pudimos ver que había una gran multitud de gente reunida cerca "¡Mierda, hay demasiados!" Gajeel maldijo en voz alta mientras todos sacaban sus espadas, dispuestos a pelear

Una gran cantidad de guardias interrumpía el paso hacia el barco, pero se libraron de ellos en apenas unos pocos movimientos. Llegamos al barco para comprobar que todos los demás ya estaban a bordo, pero no podíamos zarpar con prácticamente toda la guardia de Hargeon detrás de nosotros

"¡ **FAIRY TAIL, RENDIROS AHORA Y DEJAR EN LIBERTAD A LA COMANDANTE LUCY**!" Una voz muy familiar para mí se oyó a lo lejos. Me asomé para encontrarme a la persona que menos querría encontrarme ahora "Loke…" Susurré con incredulidad

Natsu se acercó a mí "Lucy, ¿Lo conoces?"

Yo asentí lentamente "Él era mi mano derecha cuando era comandante, probablemente le hayan dado el puesto durante mi ausencia"

Natsu no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando al frente de forma pensativa, con evidente preocupación en su rostro "Todo esto es culpa mía… seguro que al enterarse de que yo estaba con ellos iniciaron una investigación… Lo siento tanto…" Bajé la mirada, haciendo todo lo posible para no derramar las lágrimas

Sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro y me volví hacia Natsu, quien me miraba con una amplia sonrisa "Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia Lucy, tus batallas nos nuestras batallas"

Esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón, a pesar de que llevaba con ellos menos de una semana, me sentía como en casa. Mi rostro se volvió serio y decidido "Voy a terminar con esto" De un rápido movimiento me quité la capa, revelando mi apariencia y asomándome por el barco

"¡ **C-Comandante**! ¿¡Está usted bien?!" Loke gritó sorprendido y alegre de verme

Pero la determinación no vaciló en mi rostro "Yo ya no soy la comandante Heartfilia" Anuncié en voz alta, ganándome jadeos de sorpresa por parte de muchos guardias "Ahora soy Lucy, pirata de Fairy Tail"

"¿¡P-Pero que estás diciendo, Lucy?!" Loke dijo con incredulidad mientras ampliaba mucho los ojos "¡¿Ellos te han amenazado, verdad?!"Gritó enfurecido

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza "No, Loke, estoy con ellos ahora, quédate con mi puesto, yo no lo necesito" Dije con firmeza, dejando bien claro que esta era mi decisión

Él seguía totalmente fuera de lugar por mis palabras, pero pronto su rostro se volvió tan serio como el mío "Lucy, no sé qué te ha pasado, pero... Estás con nosotros, o contra nosotros" Me envió una mirada desafiante

"¡El enemigo de Fairy Tail es mi enemigo!" Grité a los cuatro vientos, sorprendiéndome cuando toda la tripulación me dedicó gritos de apoyo a mis espaldas, dándome cuenta de que Natsu me miraba con orgullo

"¡Vamos chicos! ¿¡La novata va a robarnos el protagonismo?!" Cana gritó con una sonrisa divertida entre dientes mientras todos desenfundaban sus armas y se lanzaban al ataque con un gran grito de batalla

Pronto el puerto se convirtió en un escenario de batalla acompañado por el sonido del metal colisionando. Natsu se acercó a mí y me ofreció una espada "Usa esto mientras no consigamos tu propia arma" Y dicho eso él también se lanzó al ataque

Yo me quedé ligeramente impresionada, ¿Ha dicho mi propia arma?, sin embargo, decidí pensar en eso más tarde y no rezagarme de los demás

De un salto, bajé de la cubierta hasta el duro suelo del muelle y empecé a desarmar a mis antiguos hombres. Yo conocía sus puntos débiles, por lo que a penas duraban unos segundos contra mí. Cuando mi camino estaba despejado me centré en la tripulación, buscando a alguien que necesitase apoyo, pero cuando vi que todo estaba controlado, empecé a buscar a Loke.

No tardé mucho hasta que lo vi enfrentarse cara a cara con Natsu y su espada llameante

"No sé que le habéis hecho a mi Lucy, pero vais a pagar por esto sucios piratas!" Loke espetó con puro asco en su voz

Natsu pareció enfurecerse por sus palabras "¡ **LUCY HA ELEJIDO SU PROPIO CAMINO, Y ELLA NUNCA SERÁ TUYA, BASTARDO**!" Gritó sin perder un segundo en lanzarse hacia él y empezar su duelo. Loke era un buen espadachín, el mejor de mis filas con casi tanta habilidad como yo, sin embargo estaba segura de que Natsu podría con él fácilmente

Prestando atención a su batalla, no me di cuenta de que un hombre iba a atacarme por las espaldas, y lo habría conseguido si no fuese por la intervención de Juvia "Juvia piensa que debes prestar más atención" Me dijo con una sonrisa

Yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras juntamos nuestras espaldas y luchamos mano a mano, tumbando fácilmente a cualquiera que se atreviese a atacarnos "Vaya, eres muy buena" Admití mientras tiraba al mar a otro enemigo

"Juvia puede decir lo mismo de ti" Me respondió a cambio. Nunca había visto este tipo de lucha con espada, sus movimientos eran gráciles y fluidos como el agua, sus puntos débiles eran prácticamente inalcanzables, sería emocionante combatir contra ella algún día

A penas quedaban soldados de la guardia dispuestos a luchar, pero nosotros estábamos todos en pié y completamente en forma, prácticamente habíamos ganado. Cuando ya no había amenaza me volví para mirar a Natsu y Loke, quienes seguían en su duelo

Me sorprendía que aún no le hubiese vencido con su habilidad. Todos habían subido al barco para preparar nuestra partida excepto Levy y yo, que nos quedamos para ofrecer apoyo a Natsu si lo necesitaba

Él parecía estar teniendo dificultades en la batalla, lo que me sorprendió mucho "¡Natsu!¿¡Qué te ocurre?!" Le grité desde la distancia, temiendo que él tuviese algún tipo de lesión. De pronto vi a Loke dar una sonrisa arrogante en medio de la pelea, lo que me hizo sospechar

"¡ **KYAAAAAAAAAA**!" Oí el grito de Levi detrás de mí. Natsu y yo nos giramos para ver uno de los hombres de Loke la había cogido por sorpresa y puesto un cuchillo en su garganta, ¿¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS HA PODIDO SALIR?!

Ante el despiste de Natsu, Loke puso su espada en su garganta "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Salamander? Un solo movimiento y esa chica va a morir" Loke espetó con una sonrisa retorcida

Natsu endureció su rostro "Miserable… ¡ **Eso es jugar sucio**!" Gritó con frustración al ver a alguien de su tripulación en ese estado

"Todo vale contra piratas como vosotros…" Dijo con aprensión "…Ahora, entregadme a Lucy, merece un castigo por traicionarnos" Me impresioné por su actitud, todo eso era impropio del Loke que yo conocía, o al menos, el que pretendía conocer

El hombre empujó el cuchillo más cerca del cuello de Levi, haciendo deslizar lágrimas por su rostro "¡ **Déjala ir, tu lucha es contra mí**!" Dijo Natsu mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente por la ira

Loke levantó una ceja desinteresadamente "Mi única lucha es encarcelaros a todos, sucios delincuentes" Y con eso dio un puñetazo a Natsu, tirándolo al suelo de espaldas y llevando su espada entre sus ojos "Ahora, entregadme a Lucy" Dijo con voz severa y amenazante

"¡Loke!" Grité, ganándome su atención "Si me quieres a mí, me entregaré… pero prométeme dejar libre a Levy!" Le grité, creando miedo en el rostro de Natsu por mi decisión

Loke me dedicó una sonrisa de victoria "Por supuesto, Lucy" Dijo con un tono oscuro que me provocó náuseas

No tenía otro remedio, no podía dejar que ellos sufriesen por mi culpa, así que tiré mi arma en señal de rendición y me dirigí hacia Loke con la mirada baja. Sin embargo, un fuerte disparo resonó en el lugar, haciéndome ampliar los ojos y girándome hacia el sonido. El hombre que sujetaba a Levy cayó al suelo, atravesado por una bala de gran tamaño

La atención de todos se dirigió hacia la cubierta del barco, donde Gajeel sujetaba un gran rifle humeante por el disparo "Gii-Hii~ ¿Vosotros os atrevéis a llamarnos sucios delincuentes? No sois más que escoria…" Habló con una voz llena de asco hacia Loke

Levi, aún con sus lágrimas en los ojos, dedicó una sonrisa de profundo agradecimiento "Gajeel…" Murmuró débilmente

Loke solo miró horrorizado como su hombre fue abatido, y gracias a la distracción, Natsu dio una fuerte patada en su tobillo, haciéndole caer y apuntando su espada contra su cuello, dándole una mirada de muerte "Voy degollarte por poner tus sucias manos encima de mi familia…"

Él alzó su espada en el aire, dispuesto a rematarlo de una sola vez, pero fue detenido cuando mis brazos le rodearon "Natsu… Por favor, déjalo vivir…" Le supliqué contra su espalda en un susurro

"¿¡Por qué razón Lucy?! ¡Él ha intentado matar a Levy!" Me gritó furioso, haciéndome estremecer ligeramente

"No lo hagas… te lo ruego…" Apreté ligeramente mi agarre, pidiendo a los cielos que él tuviese piedad por su vida. Yo no quería que muriese, aunque yo había elegido otro camino, él formaba parte de mi antigua vida

Con un profundo gruñido, Natsu guardó su arma, dejando a Loke en el suelo completamente aterrorizado "Eres un hombre afortunado, pero esto no va a quedar así, bastardo" Tras esas palabras, empujó su pié con fuerza hacia su rodilla, oyendo como su hueso se rompía mientras gritaba agónicamente "No creo que vayas a poder perseguirnos en mucho tiempo" Sonrió con malicia mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia el barco, llevándome detrás de sí por mi muñeca

Me sabía mal dejarle ahí tirado sin ayuda médica, pero tampoco podía perdonarle, así que consideré que estábamos en paz

* * *

Habíamos salido de Hargeon con éxito, y para celebrar nuestra victoria hicimos una gran fiesta en la taberna del barco. Muchos participaron en un concurso de bebida, aunque Cana siempre les ganaba de forma humillante, incluso yo estaba pasándolo en grande

"Lucy" Oí la voz de Natsu llamarme, por lo que me volví hacia él

"Natsu… ¿Cómo están tus heridas?" Le ofrecí una mirada preocupada, ya que tendría que estar en la enfermería recuperándose

Sin embargo, el rió a carcajadas "Vamos, no han sido más que rasguños, no te preocupes tanto" Hizo una pausa acercándose hacia mí "Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti" Me sonrió

¿Un regalo? Me pregunto de qué se trata

Él se acercó por mis espaldas y sentí como algo se deslizaba por mi cuello "Tarde o temprano tendrás que tatuarte, pero esto puede servir por el momento" Dijo con un tono divertido

Yo amplié mucho los ojos, bajando la mirada para ver que se trataba de un collar con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en color rosa "Oh Natsu…" Le ofrecí una cálida sonrisa y me lancé a darle un abrazo que él pronto me devolvió, sintiendo su calidez rodear mi cuerpo "Muchas gracias…"

* * *

 **Lo siento pero la historia sigue En pausa, os he traído este capítulo porque tuve la pequeña inspiración para seguirlo, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento con 2,100+ Palabras ^^**


	16. Te necesito, Lucy

mariasimal11: Gracias a dios mi inspiración empieza a volver XD

JhorseL: Le tocó a Loke ser el malo ahora XD, Gale pls~

lums: Por desgracia no puedo hacer caps largos si no ocurre un evento grande como en el 15, pero ya que actualizo más lento ahora si que serán más largos que antes

Eagle Gold: Muchas gracias ^^

Criss G.R: La parte más emotiva de escribir fue la Gale y la Nalu *-*

Megumi28: No quiero que termine con un final inapropiado como Cadenas de Sangre

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Yo amplié mucho los ojos, bajando la mirada para ver que se trataba de un collar con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en color rosa "Oh Natsu…" Le ofrecí una cálida sonrisa y me lancé a darle un abrazo que él pronto me devolvió, sintiendo su calidez rodear mi cuerpo "Muchas gracias…"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16** — Te necesito, Lucy

La fiesta continuó pasada la medianoche, todos estaban un poco borrachos o completamente, incluso yo había tomado un par de copas por petición de Cana

"¡Heeeey Lucyyyyyy, baila conmigooo~!"

Me giré para ver a Natsu tambaleándose de un lado a otro, no pudiendo evitar soltar una audible carcajada por su estado "¡Natsu! ¿Cuánto has bebido?" Pregunté entre risas

Él se quedó pensando mientras contaba mentalmente con sus dedos "Uuhhh… No sé, perdí la cuenta en la vigésima" Dijo despreocupadamente

"¡Lo siento capitán, nadie me gana bebiendo!" Cana gritó al ver la escena, seguido de una fuerte carcajada orgullosa

Yo negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa "Creo que necesitas dormir un poco" Me levanté de la silla y desplacé mi brazo por sus hombros para darle estabilidad "Vamos, te ayudaré a ir a tu camarote"

"Pero Lucyyyy, yo quiero bailaaar~" Se quejó haciendo una mueca infantil, pero yo lo ignoré y me dirigí hacia fuera de la taberna

* * *

El camino fue un poco difícil, Natsu cada vez cedía más su peso en mi cuerpo, por lo que me estaba costando avanzar. También parecía que su temperatura corporal estaba más alta de lo común, sintiendo como su aliento quemaba ligeramente contra mi cuello cada vez que jadeaba, lo que me provocaba un pequeño cosquilleo

Él soltaba murmullos desorientados ocasionalmente, era algo que me parecía adorable viniendo de él "Vamos, ya queda poco" Le dije con un tono de ánimo, aunque la verdad era yo quien hacía todo el esfuerzo

"Ugght…" Murmuró una vez más

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Afortunadamente llegamos a la cubierta, sólo faltaban unos pocos pasos para dejarle finalmente descansando en su camarote. Abrí la puerta y lo llevé hasta su cama, apoyándolo suavemente en el colchón y soltando un suspiro de alivio "Bueno… aquí estamos, procura descansar, ¿Vale?" Dije mientras me daba la vuelta, dispuesta a irme, pero sentí una mano agarrándome de mi muñeca "¿Uh? ¿Necesitas algo, Natsu?"

Él me miraba con unos ojos intensos, y antes de darme cuenta, me tiró sobre la cama y se arrastró por encima de mí "Lucy…" Susurró con una voz llena de hambre

Mis ojos se ampliaron ante su acto "N-Natsu, que estás…—

Mis palabras fueron cortadas cuando unió sus labios con los míos. Yo me quedé paralizada ante su acción mientras su lengua exploraba cada rincón de mi boca sin ningún reparo. Le aparté ligeramente, rompiendo el beso mientras empujaba mis manos contra su pecho "¡Natsu, por favor, estás muy borracho!" Y no era mentira, su boca sabía completamente a alcohol

"Te necesito… Lucy…" Murmuró contra mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. Él me besó nuevamente mientras yo gemía en protesta, pero pronto no pude evitar dejarme llevar por sus labios, devolviéndole el beso y haciéndole gruñir de deseo

Natsu empujó sus caderas contra mí, notando como algo duro se presionaba contra mis piernas, y pronto un rubor recorrió mi rostro "¡N-No!" Me resistí contra su agarre, pero él me inmovilizó, sujetando mis manos encima de mi cabeza con una sola mano

"Lucy… Por favor…" Susurró contra mi cuello mientras me daba pequeños mordiscos y lametones. Yo no podía resistir la tentación de soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, y a diferencia de la última vez, una parte de mí quería que esto sucediese

Al ver que cedí mi lucha, él me miró durante unos momentos con un rostro sorprendido, pero su mirada era deseante. Sin perder ni un segundo, dirigió sus manos hacia la parte inferior de mi vestido y empezó a levantar la tela hacia arriba hasta que finalmente la deslizó por encima de mi cabeza. En pocos momentos estaba sólo cubierta por mi ropa interior, e inconscientemente llevé mis brazos hacia mis pechos, ganándome un gruñido molesto de Natsu "No te cubras, Lucy, quiero ver tu hermoso cuerpo" Susurró con lujuria

Yo no pude negarme bajo su intensa mirada lasciva, así que lentamente aparté mis brazos hacia los lados de mi cuerpo. Durante unos momentos, Natsu contempló mi cuerpo, devorándome con la mirada antes de retirar mi sostén con un rápido movimiento.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza al sentir como su dedo pulgar frotaba mis pezones placenteramente mientras gemidos escapaban de mi boca. Poco después, retiró su mano y usó su boca en su lugar, mordiendo y chupándolo con dureza, haciendo arquear mi espalda por la increíble sensación. Mis gemidos resonaban en toda la habitación y nuestros rostros estaban enrojecidos por la lujuria, ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos más, mucho más

Como si me leyese la mente, él empezó a retirar su chaleco, revelando torso musculoso. Inconscientemente llevé mi mano hacia delante, deslizándola de arriba abajo en las ondulaciones de sus abdominales y dejando salir un pequeño jadeo por la excitación. Natsu dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa pícara entre dientes mientras llevó su mano a sus pantalones, desabrochándolos y dejando en libertad su miembro erecto, haciéndome tragar saliva cuando empezó a masajearlo con su mano "¿Te gusta, Lucy?" Susurró con voz ronca. Movió su cuerpo hasta sentarse en mi pecho, por lo que mi rostro se enfrentó a su erección palpitante. Él me alzó la barbilla "Abre la boca" Dijo en un susurro lleno de deseo sexual, pero por instinto agité la cabeza, negándome mientras apretaba los labios fuertemente, pero Natsu sonrió con malicia "¿Desobedeciendo a tu capitán?"

Su tono autoritario provocó crecer mi excitación, por lo que no pude evitar separar los labios lentamente, por lo que no tardó mucho en introducir su longitud lentamente en mi boca, haciéndome gemir ante el sabor de sus fluidos preseminales. Poco a poco aceleró su ritmo mientras él jadeaba pesadamente, notando como su miembro se hacía más grande en el interior de mi boca "Maldita sea, se siente tan bien…" Su rostro reflejaba la impaciencia y la necesidad. Sentía como sus movimientos empezaban a ser temblorosos, suponiendo que estaba en su límite, pero fue entonces cuando se retiró de mí con un gemido, posicionándose entre mis piernas y retirando el tejido que ocultaba mi sexo

Natsu posicionó su miembro contra mis pliegues "¿Estás lista?" Preguntó, asegurándose de mi bienestar. Me sorprendí por el acto repentino, pero asentí lentamente, por lo que él empezó a introducir la cabeza lentamente, estirando mis paredes dolorosamente. Natsu inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, uniendo nuestros pechos es una nueva posición y empezó a acelerar sus empujes, susurrándome palabras alentadoras al oído

Pronto, el dolor fue reemplazado por el placer cuando Natsu golpeó un punto sensible en mi interior, el sonido de la piel colisionando y nuestros jadeos lascivos hacían eco en las paredes del camarote"¡N-Natsu… voy a…!" Mis palabras fueron ahogadas por mis gritos mientras sujetaba las sábanas con fuerza por la sensación intensa

"Juntos… Lucy" Habló con una voz increíblemente seductora contra mis labios, finalmente uniéndolos en un beso apasionado, y sin poder evitarlo, llegamos a nuestro límite a la vez mientras nuestros gemidos eran amordazados por nuestras bocas

Él se retiró para tumbarse justo a mi lado por miedo a aplastarme con su peso muerto, y yo prácticamente estaba agotada por los esfuerzos, por lo que acurruqué mi cabeza en la almohada dispuesta a cerrar mis párpados, sonriendo cuando sentí la calidez de Natsu rodear mi cuerpo en un abrazo

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_ Este fic está oficialmente en marcha una vez más, disfrutad de los capítulos futuros ^^**


	17. Nuevo destino

PalSimons: Puede ser, puede ser

Argin Hearth: Muy cierto, la gente se queda muy corta con la crueldad cuando precisamente más se necesita

Melody4103: Cada día subo un capítulo de cada fic si puedo, por ende esto será actualizado cada... 4 o 3 días como mucho ^^

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Él se retiró para tumbarse justo a mi lado por miedo a aplastarme con su peso muerto, y yo prácticamente estaba agotada por los esfuerzos, por lo que acurruqué mi cabeza en la almohada dispuesta a cerrar mis párpados, sonriendo cuando sentí la calidez de Natsu rodear mi cuerpo en un abrazo_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17** – Nuevo destino

Me desperté al oír el sonido de una risita cercana, por lo que abrí los ojos lentamente, visualizando una silueta de color azul en la almohada "Uhmm… ¿Happy?" Murmuré adormilada

Cuando mi visión se hizo nítida, pude ver que él se estaba llevando ambas manos a la boca mientras hinchaba sus mejillas sonrojado "Se gussssssssssssssssssstan" Dijo burlonamente

Yo parpadeé con desconcierto durante unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de en qué posición me encontraba… Natsu rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y entrelazó nuestras piernas, por lo que empecé a sonrojarme "¡N-No es lo que piensas!" Traté de decirle a Happy, aunque a decir verdad, sí era lo que pensaba

"¡Voy a decírselo a todos!" Happy abrió sus alas blancas y salió del camarote entre carcajadas

"¡ **HAPPY**!" Grité furiosa "¡ **Vuelve aquí, gato**!" Intenté levantarme, olvidando que Natsu me estaba abrazando y sin querer, le desperté

"Mmmnnhh… ¿Luce?..." Él se incorporó mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza, probablemente por la resaca "¿Qué es todo este ruido?" Preguntó con voz ronca por el despertar que me pareció increíblemente sexy

Yo me llevé una mano a la nuca por mi descuido "E-Esto, no… no es nada. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Él asintió con la cabeza "Uhh… Sí, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, Wendy puede ayudarme con eso"

Yo asentí y rápidamente bajé la mirada, pensativa "Oye, Natsu…" Dije en un susurro, haciendo que él se volviese hacia mí "Lo de anoche…" Intenté formar palabras, pero estaba demasiado confundida y avergonzada

Sorprendentemente, Natsu me sonrió "Ha sido genial, ¿No crees?" Dijo entusiasmado

Yo amplié los ojos "¿Eh…?" Murmuré desconcertada por sus palabras "¿Genial…?"

Él me levantó una ceja, como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo, pero de inmediato su rostro se volvió en una sonrisa seductora mientras deslizaba su brazo por mis hombros "Claro, podemos repetirlo, si quieres" Susurró en mi oído con voz ronca

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿No había significado más que sexo para él?

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando él empezó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, y fue entonces cuando le di un fuerte empujón tirándole de la cama

"¿¡ **Te has vuelto loca**?!" Gritó enfurecido mientras se levantaba, tratando de evitar mirar a su región inferior desnuda

Yo junté mis cejas y apreté los puños "¿¡Qué te crees que hacías?!" Respondí con la misma intensidad

Para mi sorpresa, él volvió a la cama para arrastrarse encima de mi cuerpo, inmovilizando mis dos muñecas a los lados de mi cabeza y acercando su rostro al mío "No te resistías tanto anoche, Luce…" habló con voz profunda mientras me daba una sonrisa maliciosa y desplazaba sus labios por mi cuello, sintiéndome ahora completamente enfurecida y dándole un fuerte rodillazo en su abdomen

"¡ **NO ME TOQUES**!" Grité mientras le daba otro golpe en las costillas, retirándolo de encima de mi cuerpo y saliendo de la cama, poniéndome mi ropa interior y vestido blanco, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo

Él solo era un hombre, no pensaba más que en sí mismo como todos, le odio, le odio tanto…

"¡ **LUCE**!" Natsu me llamó, sintiendo como su tono de voz estaba lleno de rabia, pero yo le ignoré completamente, dando un fuerte portazo al salir

* * *

Sentía como la ira recorría mi sangre mientras caminaba por los pasillos del barco en dirección a la taberna, necesitaba una bebida fuerte, independientemente de la hora que era. Giré bruscamente la esquina, deteniéndome en seco cuando me encontré con Levy, justo a punto de chocar contra ella

"Wow, Lucy, ¿A qué vienen esas prisas?" Levy dijo impresionada

Yo suspiré bajando los párpados "No es nada, Levy…" Desestimé el tema

Al ver mi poco interés de hablar de ello, Levy asintió, dejándolo de lado "Por cierto, ¿A dónde ibas tan temprano?" Preguntó inclinando la cabeza

"Oh, me dirigía a la taberna, ¿Por qué?"

Ella alzó ambas cejas "¿A la taberna? Lucy, son las seis de la mañana, nadie está despierto aún" Explicó

Amplié los ojos sorprendida, no tenía ni idea de que era tan temprano en la mañana "Oh… genial…" Dije con un suspiro de derrota

Levy se rió entre dientes de forma divertida "Puedes acompañarme si quieres, me dirigía a la sala de mapas para planificar nuestro destino hacia la Isla Caracoll"

Me estremecí al oír ese nombre "¿¡ISLA CARACOLL?!" Dije, alzando un poco la voz

Levy asintió, extrañada por mi reacción "Uhhm… Sí… ¿Vamos?" Se puso en marcha hacia la sala

Yo seguí sus pasos "P-Pero Levy… ¿No será peligroso?" Le pregunté con preocupación

Ella hizo una mueca "¿Por qué debería serlo? Estás actuando extraño Lucy"

"¡C-Claro que no, estamos hablando de la Isla de Caracoll, la leyenda dice que quien va allí no regresa!"

Levy detuvo su paso y me observó durante unos momentos, rompiendo a carcajadas luego "Oh, por favor Lucy, eso no es más que una leyenda para mantener a la gente alejada. La Isla Caracoll es conocida entre nosotros como la Isla de los piratas" Hizo una pausa, reanudando su marcha "Es una especie de lugar común para todos los piratas donde se comercia con tesoros o simplemente se compran suministros" Explicó con una sonrisa

Tardé unos momentos en asimilar la información, pero la verdad es que tenía bastante sentido, no había conocido a nadie que hubiese intentado ir después de todo "Entiendo…"

* * *

Una vez habíamos llegado, Levy extendió un gran mapa de la zona sobre la mesa de planificación, ella me pidió ayuda con la ruta por mi experiencia como comandante, pero me sorprendió ver tal confianza depositada en alguien que se había oficialmente a la tripulación hace tan poco tiempo

Vi como Levy iba a marcar una ruta con la pluma sobre un lugar que conocía muy bien "¡Espera!" Y con eso se detuvo bruscamente dirigiéndome una mirada confundida. Miré a esa zona del mapa en concreto mientras entrecerraba los ojos "Ese es un risco peligroso, he oído hablar de él, muchos barcos han naufragado allí por la dificultad de la navegación. Es cierto que llegaríamos antes, pero el barco podría salir muy dañado"

Levy parpadeó varias veces "Vaya… Lucy, realmente se nota que eras comandante de las fuerzas oceánicas" Dijo estupefacta, haciéndome sonrojar "Bien, entonces lo rodearemos por aquí, ¿te parece bien?" Dijo, señalando una zona cercana, yo asentí con una sonrisa y Levy dibujó el trazo de color rojo en el papel, terminando finalmente la ruta "Bien, ya está listo" Dijo, poniendo sus manos en su cintura orgullosamente "He de reconocer que eres de gran ayuda en la planificación, cuando estoy con Gray Erza y Natsu tardo casi el doble de tiempo por sus discusiones estúpidas" Se rió entre dientes

Me habría unido a su risa si no hubiese sido por la mención de su nombre… recordando lo sucedido hace una hora

Levy notó mi cambio de actitud "Lucy, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó con evidente preocupación en su rostro

Levanté la mirada hacia ella "Bueno, verás…"

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me maravilla ver que hay tanta gente a la que le guste mi género, honestamente cuando empecé a escribir este tipo de fics esperaba recibir críticas negativas a montones, pero no es así en absoluto.**

 **Se os quiere ^-^**


	18. ¿Sentimientos encontrados?

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Levy notó mi cambio de actitud "Lucy, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó con evidente preocupación en su rostro_

 _Levanté la mirada hacia ella "Bueno, verás…"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18** – ¿Sentimientos encontrados?

Levy y yo hablamos durante un largo rato sobre lo ocurrido con Natsu, prestando atención en cada detalle con un rubor continuo en su rostro, ya que ella no tenía ni idea de que yo lo había hecho con él

"Y eso es todo, supongo…" Terminé la historia con un suspiro en derrota

Levy asintió lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos "Entiendo… así que no sabes cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia él"

Negué con la cabeza bajando la mirada "Ni siquiera sé cuáles son los suyos hacia mí" Dije completamente desanimada

Ella se cruzó de brazos y puso un rostro pensativo "Creo que le gustas por lo menos" Declaró con determinación "No tienes ni idea de cómo ha tratado a los enemigos que fueron prisioneros en este barco… en comparación, te ha tratado como una princesa"

Amplié los ojos ante sus palabras "¿Q-Qué?" Fue lo único que conseguí expresar "¿Tú crees?..."

Levy sonrió y asintió "Puedo apostarlo, Lucy"

Muchos pensamientos recorrieron mi mente, si existían sentimientos entre nosotros, ¿Por qué él estaba ocultándolo?

La puerta dio un golpe brusco contra la pared, cortando mis pensamientos y llamando la atención de ambas "¿Natsu?" Susurré en voz baja, mirando al capitán de pelo rosado al otro lado con una expresión realmente molesta. Él no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras se acercaba hacia mí lentamente, haciéndome ampliar los ojos por su mirada de fuego y retroceder "Q-Qué te ocurre?" Dije ligeramente aterrorizada

No hubo palabras por su parte cuando me empujó contra una pared cercana sujetándome de mi muñeca y volviendo la mirada hacia Levy "Déjanos solos" Dijo con una voz profunda y autoritaria

Ella no pareció de acuerdo con eso "P-Pero Natsu…" Protestó ligeramente temblorosa

"Ahora, Levy" Él insistió, dirigiéndose a ella no como su amigo, si no como su capitán

La chica de pelo azul tragó saliva y asintió frenéticamente mientras salía por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí

Ahora que estábamos solos, él conectó sus ojos con los míos, provocando un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral cuando sonrió con picardía, enseñando sus colmillos "¿Sabes? Hay un castigo para los tripulantes que intentan amotinarse, Luce…" Su voz sonaba más peligrosa que nunca

Mis dientes se apretaron con rabia por sus palabras "¿¡ **AMORTINARSE**?! ¡Fuiste tú el que intentó hacerme eso en un principio!" Retiré mi muñeca de su agarre de un movimiento brusco "¿¡Qué derecho tenías?!" Grité enfurecida mientras miraba le miraba directamente a los ojos

Pero su sonrisa maliciosa no vaciló en ningún momento, e incluso se amplió todavía más. Antes de darme cuenta, Natsu me inmovilizó sujetando mis dos manos por encima de mi cabeza "El derecho como capitán de este barco…" Inclinó su cabeza hacia mi oído "…Tu capitán" Susurró con voz ronca mientras noté su mano libre deslizarse por mi cuerpo

Estaba a punto de acabar con esto con un rodillazo en su estómago, pero repentinamente él selló nuestros labios en un beso profundo, haciéndome ampliar los ojos y quedarme completamente inmóvil. En unos momentos sentí como su lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior pidiendo entrada, por lo que no pude resistir abrir ligeramente la boca maullando suavemente

Su agarre en mis muñecas cedió, dejándolas libres por lo que inmediatamente abracé su cuello sin romper nuestro beso apasionado, pero tuvimos que separarnos momentos después, respirando fuertemente en busca de oxígeno mientras compartíamos miradas intensas

Sus ojos reflejaban tantos sentimientos y emociones que ni siquiera supe como descifrarlas "Natsu…" Su nombre escapó de mi interior en forma de susurro como si fuese la cosa más normal para mí

Él sonrió cálidamente mientras acariciaba mis labios con su pulgar "Luce…"

Ambos nos inclinamos para otro beso, hasta que la puerta se abrió fuertemente una vez más, haciéndonos girar nuestras cabezas con brusquedad para encontrarnos con Gray, Erza y Levy

Levy estaba sonrojada y medio escondida detrás de Erza, quien parecía muy molesta por alguna razón "¡Natsu! ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!" Gritó mientras movía su mano hasta su arma en señal de ataque inminente

Natsu solo la miró de forma entusiasta "¿Quieres pelea, Erza?" Preguntó como si fuese lo que más deseaba en el mundo

Por alguna razón, la mujer de pelo escarlata se estremeció y retiró la mano de su arma, desviando la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Gray, quien estaba justo al lado con una sonrisa divertida se rió entre dientes "Bueno pajaritos de amor, si habéis terminado, creo que tenemos un trabajo pendiente" Comentó con voz burlona

Yo estaba completamente avergonzada de la situación, por lo que me aparté de Natsu, con quien todavía estaba en una posición comprometedora "¡N-No es lo que pensáis! Es que…" Intenté excusarme moviendo las manos frenéticamente, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna escusa, lo que intensificó las risas de Gray y el rubor de Levy

"E-En realidad…" Levy habló tímidamente, saliendo de detrás del cuerpo de Erza "Lucy y yo ya habíamos terminado la planificación de la ruta…" Explicó

Natsu Gray y Erza miraron con sorpresa a Levy, después me miraron a mí y sus miradas volvieron a Levy una vez más, esperando algún tipo de explicación

Di un gran suspiro ante el silencio "Ella me pidió ayuda con la ruta de navegación por mi experiencia, nada más que eso" Expliqué, desestimando el tema

Erza dio un paso al frente descruzando sus brazos y poniendo una mano sobre su cintura "Bueno, agradezco el esfuerzo, pero planear la ruta que tomaremos requiere más tiempo que eso, es imposible que hayáis terminado" Dijo con total confianza

Levy y yo compartimos una sonrisa de complicidad "Acompañadnos" Dijo ella, y todos nos siguieron hacia la gran mesa donde se encontraba el mapa

* * *

Habíamos estado explicando unos diez minutos la forma en la que habíamos planeado el viaje punto por punto, ya que ninguno confiaba en ello

"Y finalmente habremos llegado a la Isla Caracoll" Dije, señalando el último tramo en el mapa

Los tres miraban el mapa dibujado con los ojos ampliamente abiertos "Es… perfecto… ¿Pero cómo?" Gray murmuró con incredulidad absoluta

Erza cruzó sus brazos e hizo una pequeña mueca infantil "Es la ruta más eficiente que se haya planeado nunca…" Admitió con dificultad

Natsu sólo se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos mientras observaba los trazados, cavilando a cerca de algo, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro y nos miró "Bien, lo admito, habéis pensado en cada detalle, ni yo mismo lo habría hecho mejor después de tantos años" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado a lado "A partir de ahora vosotras seréis las responsables de organizar nuestros viajes" Anunció

Mis ojos y los de Levy se encontraron unos segundos antes de que nos abrazamos con un vitoreo de alegría por nuestro logro

Ellos parecían un poco celosos de nuestra capacidad, pero al mismo tiempo, el orgullo brillaba en sus miradas

* * *

 **Siento que los últimos capítulos de esta historia han sido relleno, o bien de muy mala calidad, y estoy profundamente apenada por ello, pero tengo un enorme bloqueo con Mareas tormentosas en estos momentos.**

 **No me gustaría volver a Pausarla, ya que sería una tomadura de pelo después de salir recientemente de una, pero realmente las ideas que tengo son pocas y la inspiración en general ha sido pésima estos días... Lo lamento mucho...**


	19. Isla Caracoll

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra comprensión, realmente intento sacar esta historia adelante como puedo, pero no deseo que termine con in final inapropiado TT**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Mis ojos y los de Levy se encontraron unos segundos antes de que nos abrazamos con un vitoreo de alegría por nuestro logro_

 _Ellos parecían un poco celosos de nuestra capacidad, pero al mismo tiempo, el orgullo brillaba en sus miradas_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19** – Isla Caracoll

Había pasado una semana hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Para ser sincera tenía un concepto completamente diferente de 'Isla de los piratas', algo como la cumbre del mercado negro y el crimen

Pero era algo muy distinto

En primer lugar, era una hermosa isla paradisíaca, en ella había una ciudad con sus normas y su 'gobierno', muchas familias y piratas retirados vivían aquí, disfrutando de sus vidas sin problemas o temor a la ley por sus antiguos crímenes

"Lucy, no te despistes" Natsu me llamó desde delante

Yo salí de mis pensamientos, poniéndome al día con sus pasos "Lo siento" Sonreí, rascándome la nuca tímidamente. Él ni siquiera estaba disfrazado, puesto que aquí no mandaban las autoridades de Fiore o cualquier otro continente y nadie iba a perseguirlo, sólo iba vestido con un pantalón corto naranja y un pañuelo blanco atado a su pelo, admitiendo que se veía bastante… sexy. Hice lo que pude por no mirar fijamente a sus esculpidos abdominales, ya que no podría retirar la mirada luego

"Nuestros planes se han torcido un poco, así que habrá que conseguir más víveres que la última vez" Jellal habló, él nos acompañaba a Natsu y a mí junto a Gajeel, éramos el grupo encargado de llenar la despensa, mientras otros conseguían materiales de reparación para el barco "Nos dividiremos para ir más rápido: Natsu, tú ve con Lucy, yo iré con Gajeel"

Todos asentimos, Natsu y yo nos dirigimos al oeste

.

.

.

Vagamos por los diferentes puestos del mercado buscando las mejores piezas por el menor precio posible. Posé mi vista en un puesto en concreto que tenía una gran variedad disponible de pescado, acercándome e inclinándome ligeramente hacia delante con curiosidad

Cuando me di cuenta, empecé a sentir un aliento cálido acariciar mi nuca mientras dos brazos me rodeaban por mi cintura lentamente, dándome cuenta de que se trataba de Natsu "N-Natsu…" Me quejé en voz baja como mi rostro se enrojeció

Él deslizó sus labios por el contorno de mi oreja, enviando un pequeño atisbo de placer por mi columna vertebral. Realmente no me sorprendió tanto como me esperaba, durante los últimos días de viaje, él aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para acercarse a mí de forma íntima o tocarme 'accidentalmente', sabiendo muy bien sus intenciones, pero por alguna razón no me desagradaba, más bien todo lo contrario

Nos mantuvimos en la misma posición durante unos largos momentos sin decir una palabra, sólo disfrutando del contacto mutuo hasta que el vendedor llamó nuestra atención carraspeando la garganta "Disculpad, si no queréis comprar nada largaros, esto no es un hotel" Dijo irritado

La vergüenza tiñó mi rostro cinco tonos más de rojo, pero cuando estaba a punto de apartarme y pedirle disculpas, sentí como el cuerpo de Natsu se alejaba de mí "¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?" Preguntó él con una voz amenazante

El mercader lo contempló durante unos instantes con los ojos entrecerrados de forma desafiante, hasta que se percató de su marca en su hombro derecho y el pánico inundó su mirada "¿¡S-Salamander?!" Preguntó incrédulo, alzando inconscientemente su tono de voz y atrayendo la atención de la gente a nuestro alrededor

Natsu no se inmutó por la situación en absoluto y rodeó el puesto para encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre "Así es, amigo" Su voz era oscura y ominosa "¿Acaso tienes algún problema con lo que hago?" Preguntó, desafiándole a darle una respuesta afirmativa con fuego en sus ojos

El pobre hombre negó frenéticamente con la cabeza intimidado "¡C-Claro que no s-señor Dragneel!"

Satisfecho con la respuesta, Natsu retrocedió una vez más hasta mi lado, ganándose las miradas de todo el mundo fijadas en cada uno de sus movimientos "La despensa de mi tripulación está vacía, dame el mejor pescado que tengas" Ordenó con tono autoritario

Sin perder un segundo, el hombre cogió un gran saco de tela y lo llenó con los pescados que mejor se veían, ignorando los poco frescos. Se lo entregó una vez estuvo completamente lleno mientras Natsu le dio a cambio una bolsa de monedas de oro, marchándose de allí sin decir ni una palabra y cargando el saco por encima de su hombro izquierdo como si no pesase nada

Yo me quedé boquiabierta ante la escena que acababa de suceder, pero me puse al día con sus pasos rápidamente. Su rostro era severo, estaba claro que estaba muy indignado, comprendiendo ahora que tenía más poder del que parecía entre los piratas

* * *

Todos habíamos terminado nuestra recolección y volvimos al barco exitosamente, celebrándolo con una gran fiesta en la taberna. Durante todo el tiempo tuve un ojo en Natsu, no quería acercarme a él si se vuelve a emborrachar por nada del mundo

"¡Luce!" Oí llamar desde el otro lado de la taberna

Hablando del diablo… "¿Sí, Natsu?" Dije con un tono desinteresado con un suspiro

Él se sentó a mi lado en la mesa con una sonrisa arrogante, dando un largo sorbo de su jarra de cerveza y deslizando su brazo por encima de mis hombros "¿Por qué no tomas un trago?" Me ofreció con picardía brillando en sus ojos

Mi rostro se volvió severo y me levanté de la mesa apartando su brazo de mí bruscamente "Ni lo sueñes, _capitán_ " Dije firmemente, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra con sarcasmo mientras me disponía a salir de allí, dejando a un Natsu con los ojos muy abiertos congelado en su lugar

.

.

.

La brisa de la noche acarició mis cabellos mientras miraba el cielo estrellado, en comparación con el bullicio de la taberna, la paz y tranquilidad de la cubierta se sentía increíblemente bien, al menos hasta que oí fuertes pasos acercarse por detrás de mí

Antes de poder reaccionar, sentí un brazo musculoso aprisionarme por mi cintura mientras una mano silenciaba mi chillido de sorpresa "Es una hermosa noche, ¿Verdad?" Habló burlonamente una voz contra mi oído, que fácilmente reconocí como la de ese imbécil de pelo rosa. Entrecerré los ojos e intenté liberarme de su agarre inútilmente mientras murmuraba contra su mano en señal de protesta "Cálmate y te dejaré ir"

Ya que no me queda más remedio, tragué mi orgullo y cesé cualquier intento de lucha, sintiendo como sus brazos abandonaban mi cuerpo. Al instante me volví hacia a él, contemplando su sonrisa enfermiza una vez más "¿¡Qué te crees que haces?!" Grité enfurecida

Natsu no se inmutó en absoluto y acercó su cuerpo hacia el mío, haciéndome retroceder por instinto en un intento de alejarme, pero sólo conseguí arrinconarme contra el mástil. Finalmente, acercó su rostro y unió nuestros labios sin permiso, siento que sus manos empezaban a viajar por mi cuerpo hacia el sur

 **PLASH**

El sonido hizo eco por toda la cubierta cuando le di una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, tan fuerte que pude observar una pequeña marca enrojecida a pesar de la tenue luz lunar. Con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, Natsu se llevó su mano lentamente hacia la zona golpeada, notando el ligero calor que desprendía por el impacto

Tras unos momentos de asimilar la situación, su rostro se volvió oscuro y su mirada reflejaba la sed de sangre mientras tensaba sus músculos por la ira, haciéndome darme cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde


	20. Un extraño visitante

JhorseL: Bueno, no siempre hay que estar del bando de alguien (?)

Criss G.R: Natsu parece tener más apoyo en este fic XD

Eagle Gold: Porque es orgullosa :3

Saori-desu: Lo hará, lo hará~

Anilegnadragneel: Te aseguro que lo intento, pero la inspiración es... pffft

R.I.P: I'm really sorry for the delay... enjoy the chapter ^^

Tobitaka97: Oído cocina

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _El sonido hizo eco por toda la cubierta cuando le di una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, tan fuerte que pude observar una pequeña marca enrojecida a pesar de la tenue luz lunar. Con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, Natsu se llevó su mano lentamente hacia la zona golpeada, notando el ligero calor que desprendía por el impacto_

 _Tras unos momentos de asimilar la situación, su rostro se volvió oscuro y su mirada reflejaba la sed de sangre mientras tensaba sus músculos por la ira, haciéndome darme cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20** – Un extraño visitante

Natsu llevó sus brazos por mi espalda y la parte trasera de mis rodillas, alzándome encima de su hombro "¡KYAAA!" Chillé por sorpresa

Él avanzó rápidamente hasta su camarote, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta detrás de sí y lanzándome brutalmente sobre el colchón de su cama, arrastrando su cuerpo encima del mío al instante, agarrando con fuerza mis muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza y soltando un gruñido peligroso. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas, notando como estaba conteniendo su ira ciega "¡N-Natsu!"

"¡ **CÁLLATE**!" Gritó furioso, haciéndome ampliar los ojos en estado de shock. Alzó mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con una sola de sus manos y levantó con fuerza mi barbilla, pudiendo ver la marca enrojecida en el lateral de su cara por mi ataque "¿¡ **POR QUE TE RESISTES A MÍ**?! ¡ **MALDITA SEA**!" Con esas palabras, arrancó la parte superior de mi ropa salvajemente, haciendo lo mismo con mi ropa interior al instante. En pocos segundos, Natsu trasladó su boca a uno de mis pechos, mordiendo y chupando con fuerza, haciéndome gritar de dolor

"¡NATSUU, BASTA POR FAVOR!" Grité

Sin embargo, sólo se trasladó al otro para repetir las mismas acciones, dejando a ambos marcados y doloridos. Finalmente se alejó, conectando sus ojos con los míos "Eres mía…" Susurró de forma lasciva, con el rostro completamente serio

Él llevó su mano hacia sus pantalones, bajando la cremallera y retirándolos con pocos movimientos "…Voy a hacerte mía, Luce" Dijo con un tono de voz profundo, separando mis piernas con fuerza, haciéndome gritar por la brusquedad. En un instante, arrancó mi ropa interior de un solo tirón, posicionando su miembro en mis pliegues

"¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!" Grité frenéticamente, intentando luchar, pero me tenía inmovilizada fijamente

Noté como su longitud empezó a deslizarse en mi interior, estirando mis paredes dolorosamente "Tan apretada, Luce…" Gruñó lujuriosamente, empezando a dar pequeños movimientos, sin dejar oportunidad a que me acostumbre a su tamaño mientras gritaba

Poco tiempo después, aceleró, haciéndolo todavía más tortuoso que antes "¡KYAAAA, DUELEEE!" Grité

"¡Es tu maldita culpa, parece que deseas que te haga daño!" Respondió a cambio con irritación, dando un empujón especialmente fuerte. Sentí las lágrimas crearse en mis ojos e inmediatamente empezando a deslizarse por mis mejillas, cuando repentinamente, él acercó su rostro y unió sus labios contra los míos, mordiéndome fuertemente mientras jugaba con mi lengua. Se separó momentos después, notando como una pequeña hilera de sangre se deslizaba desde mi labio por el uso de sus dientes afilados , mientras él se inclinó hasta el hueco de mi cuello, deslizando su lengua por la piel sensible hasta que sus labios rozaron mis oídos "Yo te enseñaré, y esta vez no lo vas a olvidar"

* * *

"Uggghh…" Murmuré al sentir que todo mi cuerpo estaba magullado y dolorido, pudiendo deducir por la luz filtrada desde la ventana que ya era por la mañana. Natsu estaba abrazándome desde atrás, con un brazo rodeando mis caderas, por lo que ni siquiera pude moverme aunque lo intentase

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando los recuerdos de anoche inundaron mi mente, al bastardo no le bastó con una sola vez… y cada cual fue más insoportable y tortuosa que la anterior, mi cuerpo a penas pudo resistirlo. Definitivamente no deseaba despertarle, no sabía si todavía seguía furioso o no, pero desde luego no estaba dispuesta a probar suerte, por primera vez en su vida, Natsu Dragneel le daba… miedo

"Luce…" Él murmuró contra mi oído mientras se movía ligeramente, haciéndome estremecer y cerrar rápidamente mis ojos, fingiendo seguir dormida. Él movió su brazo de mis caderas, deslizando caricias por mi cuerpo "Puedo oír tu corazón, sé que estás despierta" Susurró de forma oscura. Inevitablemente, reaccioné enseguida, empezando a temblar sin poder remediarlo

Natsu soltó una pequeña risita arrogante "No tengas miedo, Luce, lo pasamos muy bien anoche, ¿No es así?"

Sentí como el odio recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo "Bastardo enfermo…" Susurré, apretando mi mandíbula

"Uh-huh, no creo que debas decir esas cosas" Dijo de forma amenazadora, llevando su mano a mi región inferior e introduciendo levemente uno de sus dedos, sintiendo una horrible sensación abrasadora al instante

"¡ **HYAAAA, DUELE**!" Grité con fuerza mientras él apretaba contra mi clítoris sádicamente

"Eres mía, ¿Verdad, Luce?" Ronroneó contra mi oído

Sabía lo que quería, y sabía que no se detendría hasta que lo consiguiese "¡ **S-SOY TUYA, TE LO RUEGO, D-DETENTE**!"

Con un gruñido satisfecho, retiró su dedo, por lo que sentí alivio inmediato "Buena chica" Llevó sus labios a mi cuello, empezando a besarlo y morderlo ocasionalmente, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus acciones

"¡Natsu!" La voz de Erza sonó al otro lado, haciéndonos mirar bruscamente hacia esa dirección

Natsu tapó mi cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas, lo que me hizo ampliar los ojos después de todos los malos tratos hasta el momento "¡Pasa, Erza!"

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Erza, quien parecía realmente inquieta por algo. Al ver la escena, se sonrojó ligeramente, mirando hacia otro lado mientras hablaba "Ehhmm… perdón por interrumpir… pero ha venido un tipo extraño que quiere hablar contigo" Explicó

Natsu levantó una ceja "¿Ah? ¿Y quién viene a molestarme a estas horas de la mañana?" Preguntó, claramente molesto

Erza se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos "No lo sé, no ha dado su nombre, solo ha dicho que quiere ver a 'Salamander'" Finalizó, abandonando el camarote luego y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí

Él soltó un gruñido mientras se levantaba "Que molesto" Dijo con una voz irritada mientras buscaba su ropa y se vestía rápidamente, pausándose un segundo para mirarme "¿A qué estás esperando? ¿A caso vas a salir desnuda?"

Salí de mi trance ante sus palabras "¡O-Oh!" Exclamé, mientras me levantaba, haciendo una pequeña mueca por el dolor de mis músculos, pero lo ignoré, reuniendo también mi propia ropa, ya que estaba esparcida por todo el lugar

* * *

Salimos juntos del camarote, viendo como Gray y Erza estaban hablando con un hombre extraño de pelo afro, quien hizo contacto visual con Natsu al instante. Nos aproximamos sin demasiada prisa, finalmente cara a cara con el tipo

"Bueno bueno, es un honor conocer al famoso Salamander" Dijo claramente entusiasmado

El rostro de Natsu era severo y sin ningún tipo de emoción en absoluto "¿Quién eres y qué te trae a mi barco?" Dijo sin rodeos

"Muy bien, muy bien, mi nombre es Marin Hollow…y…" Interrumpió sus palabras, deslizando una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro "…Tengo información que puede ser de tu interés"

* * *

 ***Esquiva los tomates* Lo siento mucho, la inspiración para este fic es nula... a partir de ahora espero poder avanzarlo con más facilidad por superar el horrible bloqueo...**


	21. Nuestro destino comienza

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"Muy bien, muy bien, mi nombre es Marin Hollow…y…" Interrumpió sus palabras, deslizando una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro "…Tengo información que puede ser de tu interés"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21** – Nuestro destino comienza

El rostro de Natsu no cambió en absoluto por sus palabras, incluso pude notar como un destello desafiante brilló en sus ojos "Hmmm" Murmuró desinteresado "¿Y qué información es esa?" Espetó con un tono molesto, probablemente deseando dar fin a esta reunión

La sonrisa de Marin se amplió ante su actitud "Igneel"

En ese mismo instante, todos los presentes en la cubierta trasladaron su atención hacia nosotros, especialmente hacia Marin. Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de golpe, notablemente impactado, pero volvió a la normalidad poco después "¿Igneel?…" Susurró a modo de pregunta "¿Qué puedes saber tú de Igneel?"

Maris soltó una pequeña risotada alegre "Algo que puede ser de tu agrado, Salamander" Hizo una pausa, conectando fijamente sus miradas "Sé donde se encuentra Igneel, sé su localización exacta…" Declaró con una voz de superioridad

Natsu gruñó profundamente ante sus palabras, claramente creyendo que era algún tipo de broma "No juegues con fuego" Advirtió peligrosamente, entrecerrando los ojos "Si esto es una broma, lárgate antes de que te atraviese con mi espada" Sonó severo y profundo, dando a saber que iba completamente enserio con su amenaza

Sin embargo, Marin no se inmutó por ello "Estoy hablando muy enserio" Su voz y su rostro cambiaron repentinamente "Persigues a Igneel, todo el mundo lo sabe, y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte la información necesaria para conseguir tu meta"

"¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?" Natsu cuestionó casi al instante "¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?" Se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose en actitud defensiva

"Nada" Marin dijo simplemente, recuperando su sonrisa estúpida "Solo pido poder viajar con vosotros"

Los párpados de Natsu se cerraron y su rostro se volvió pensativo, hasta que finalmente volvió con nosotros "Si tu petición es tan sencilla, acepto el trato" Declaró "¿Dónde te diriges?"

"Nuestro destino es el mismo, Salamander" Dijo con voz confiada "El imperio de Álbarez…"

Todos se quedaron completamente paralizados ante esa mención, incluidos Natsu y yo. Álbarez era donde vivía el gobernador, cualquier pirata o criminal que se acercase allí… bueno, digamos que su mejor destino sería ser encerrado en una celda bajo tierra sin comida ni agua, mientras esperas tu muerte lenta y tortuosa… Definitivamente, no era algo con lo que jugar

Unos momentos después, Natsu empezó a reaccionar "No pienso acercarme a ese lugar, además, ¿Por qué demonios Igneel debería estar allí?"

Repentinamente, el rostro de Marin se volvió compadeciente mientras miraba a Natsu "Igneel fue capturado por las fuerzas de Álbarez, para ser exactos, por uno de los doce escudos reales"

Él enganchó una respiración ante lo que había dicho "¿¡Q-Qué?!" Gritó con indignación y miedo "¡No! ¡Igneel nunca se dejaría capturar bajo ninguna circunstancia!"

Marin bajó el rostro, comprendiendo su pesar "No conozco las circunstancias pero… por desgracia, esa es la verdad" Hizo una pausa "Yo tengo asuntos pendientes en Álbarez, por esa razón, decidí acudir a ti, estaba seguro de que te interesaría"

Natsu estaba prácticamente hiperventilando, su mente estaba notoriamente repleta de pensamientos que solo él conocía. De pronto, apretó su mandíbula y tensó su rostro, volviéndose hacia su tripulación "¡LEVAD ANCLAS, PARTIREMOS AHORA MISMO!" Anunció furioso

Erza intervino rápidamente, acercándose a él "¡Natsu, no debes tomar decisiones precipitadas! ¿Qué pasa sí—

"¡ **HE DICHO QUE NOS VAMOS**!" Natsu gritó, interrumpiéndola bruscamente y desafiándola a negarse a sus órdenes con su intensa mirada

Se quedó perpleja por su arrebato "S-Sí capitán" Asintió "¡Ya habéis oído, zarpemos de inmediato!" Gritó, haciendo movilizar a la tripulación al instante. La pasarela se había retirado del puerto y desanclaron antes de lo que hubiese imaginado, pareciendo completamente intimidados por su carácter repentino

Antes de poder darme cuenta, las velas se izaron y el barco empezó a moverse. Intenté desesperadamente hacerle razonar, pero ya no podía verle por ninguna parte, al igual que a Marin, los había perdido de vista completamente "Maldita sea… Eres un idiota…"

* * *

Mientras avanzábamos directos a la boca del lobo, busqué a Natsu por todo el barco, pero no tuve éxito, él y Marin habían desaparecido completamente

Esto me daba muy mala espina

Seguí recorriendo los pasillos rápidamente, hasta que me encontré chocando con algo o… alguien, haciéndome caer de espaldas en el suelo de madera con un ruido sordo

"¿A qué vienen esas prisas?" Una voz sonó delante de mí, que rápidamente reconocí como…

"¿Natsu?... ¿Dónde has estado?" Pregunté mientras me levantaba, sacudiéndome el polvo de mi ropa

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices?" Levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos

"He estado buscándote, quiero hablar contigo" Dije con un tono completamente serio

Él me miró directamente a los ojos durante unos momentos, antes de soltar un suspiro "Estaba mostrándole a Marin su dormitorio" Hizo una pausa "Le pedí que me contase los detalles sobre la captura de Igneel, así que tomó más tiempo del que pensaba"

Fruncí el ceño ante la mención de ese tema "En cuanto a eso—

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¿Que no te fías de Marin? ¿Que la situación es sospechosa?" Interrumpió mis palabras con un tono aburrido "Es la única información directa que he tenido en años sobre el paradero de Igneel, si esto resulta ser verdad, no puedo dejar escapar la oportunidad"

Me quedé sin habla durante unos momentos ante su explicación, pero no estaba siendo razonable en absoluto "N-Natsu… ¡Estamos hablando del Imperio Álbarez!"

Natsu frunció el ceño profundamente, mirándome con total severidad "Mi decisión es definitiva" Dijo con un tono frío y autoritario, dando por finalizada la conversación mientras se alejaba con pasos lentos

¿Tan grande es su obsesión por encontrar a Igneel que está dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de su propia tripulación para conseguirlo?... Se ha dejado influenciar por un desconocido que ni siquiera tenía pruebas de sus declaraciones… me siento… Decepcionada

"Lucy"

La voz de Gray me sacó de mis pensamientos, girándome para ver como Erza y él se acercaban por el pasillo "Chicos…" Susurré, sorprendida por verlos aquí

"Hemos visto a Natsu por el camino, y no parecía tener buena cara, ¿Has estado hablando con él?" Gray preguntó con un tono de preocupación

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, con el rostro totalmente perplejo

Erza suspiró ante mi gesto "Él es el capitán, Lucy, no deberías discutir sus órdenes" Declaró con su habitual tono serio

A pesar de sus rostros severos, un ápice de preocupación brillaba en las miradas de ambos, comprendiendo al instante que sentían lo mismo que yo "¿Vais a permitir que haga esto?" Dije, haciéndoles ampliar los ojos ligeramente "Antes que vuestro capitán, es vuestro amigo, ¿Me equivoco?"

Los dos bajaron las miradas, mostrando ahora sus verdaderos sentimientos dibujados en sus rostros "No solo lo permitimos, Lucy… si no que lo apoyamos" Gray dijo después de unos momentos de silencio "El creó Fairy Tail con el único fin de reencontrarse con su padre, y con el tiempo, hemos prosperado hasta convertirnos en una familia" Hizo una pausa, volviendo a conectar nuestras miradas "Sus luchas son las nuestras, y si necesitamos poner en riesgo nuestras vidas, nadie dudará en hacerlo" Su voz sonó emotiva y firme

"No vamos a involucrarte si no lo deseas, Lucy…" Erza añadió con un tono entristecido

"¿No estáis preocupados? ¡Nos dirigimos al Imperio Álbarez!" Repliqué

"Confiamos en él" Ambos dijeron al unísono, con una determinación inamovible en sus voces

Me quedé completamente en blanco por ello, realmente estaban dispuestos a esto… Solo una verdadera familia estaría dispuesta a tales sacrificios por el bien de sus miembros "Piratas…" Susurré, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo y sonriendo "Desde luego… una forma totalmente errónea de definiros…" Mis palabras les tomaron totalmente por sorpresa, lo que me hice profundizar mi sonrisa cálida hacia ellos "Me quedaré con vosotros... Yo también soy parte de esta familia, ¿Verdad?" Susurré felizmente, y… aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, todo esto me había llegado al corazón…

Erza sonrió como nunca antes la había visto sonreír, era una sonrisa de felicidad y gratitud. Al instante se lanzó hacia mí, envolviéndome con sus brazos "Claro que lo eres… Lucy…" Murmuró con voz entrecortada, pareciendo a punto de llorar, por lo que no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedeciesen de felicidad

"Viviremos esta aventura todos juntos" Gray añadió mientras Erza se alejaba de mi cuerpo, viendo ahora como lágrimas teñían su rostro

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que tenía a seres queridos a mi lado y un hogar a donde regresar, y por ello estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo que hiciese falta, así que asentí lentamente con la cabeza, sucumbiendo también a las lágrimas

"Juntos…"

* * *

 **Sí, aquí termina este fic~**

 **Espero que la historia os haya gustado, aunque personalmente a mí no me ha gustado en absoluto, como todos mis Nalu.**

 **Como podréis deducir, habrá una secuela para esta historia, donde empieza su nueva aventura, pero teniendo en cuenta que escribo Yaoi, y el Nalu es secundario, no creo que venga pronto**

 **Muchas gracias por leer ^-^**


End file.
